Sleeping Beauty
by NeonDomino
Summary: Bella stepped back and let go of his hands "Dad" she said "something happened?" Charlie hesitated "yes but... do you want to finish this... wedding first" he grimaced. "Tell me now" Bella pleaded knowing her father at least would not keep her in the dark. "There's been an accident. Jacobs in hospital"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - another story that just came to me. Hopefully you all enjoy.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Bella stood in front of the mirror looking at herself in her wedding dress. She glanced herself up and down, taking in the hair and the makeup. Nothing was natural she didn't look like herself she looked better. Maybe this is more what I will look like when I'm turned she thought to herself and found that the new improved Bella that didn't show any of her flaws disappointed her. In fact everything about this wedding was disappointing. Her dress was over the top, he hair was in some elaborate style, her makeup piled on, jewellery overdone too. She sighed. "What's wrong" came Alice's voice from behind her "nothing... just that this all seems a bit much and..."

"A bit much Bella?" Alice shrieked in her ear "all the time I took booking this all the time I spend ringing around getting your cake your flowers getting your dress getting alterations to it picking the jewellery shoes makeup doing your hair everything I have done and you don't appreciate it" She shrieked frowning at Bella and sounding nothing like the Alice Cullen Bella had made friends with.

"no no I didn't mean that of course I appreciate it" Bella replied worried she had upset Alice after all Alice did it all to make her and Edward happy after all.  
"Ok that's fine again" Alice's voice tinkled once more and she smiled.

Bella saw everyone in front of her and felt Charlie at her side. She glanced around and saw Billy, Sue and Seth sitting near the back. Seth turned around and gave a massive grin and waved. Bella smiled and waved back.

She walked up the aisle and saw everyone turn to look as she passed and as she got to the first row she saw a look on Renee's face before her smile slipped into place and she beamed at Bella.

Charlie got to Edward, turned to Bella and lifted her veil he gave her a kiss on the cheek and looked at her as though studying her. He smiled though it seemed forced and took her hand and after hesitating a moment he slipped her hand into Edwards, unconsciously avoiding touching Edwards hand as he placed it. He kissed her again and stepped back and sat next to Renee.

The minister - Angela's father started the ceremony and Bella found herself drifting in and out of what was happening. She kept the smile on her face and kept looking at Edward, but found herself looking towards the door pretending she was smiling at everyone to see if Jacob came to watch the ceremony... It wasn't the same without Jacob there - he would make the day complete.

The minister went on and on - Alice had chosen the long service she was sure. She kept the smile up on her face as she glanced around and saw all her friends - Angela, Jessica, Mike, Ben, Tyler - even Lauren came and smiled back at Bella which was a surprise but still she watched the door.

She noticed Edward stiffen and his smile falter. She glanced at Alice, but she was having a vision and frowning. "Alice can't see your future Bella" he accused. She frowned confused. Then all the Cullen's looked towards the door. Edward and Jasper walked out of the doors quick. They came in quickly followed by Embry and Quil who quietly went over to Billy and whispered. Charlie and Renee followed Bella's glance and saw the boys. Charlie went over and caught them before Sue Billy and Seth rushed out. He returned to the front looking pale and whispered to Renee, whose hands flew to her mouth in shock. Charlie was unsure whether to tell Bella now or wait. "What's happened" she whispered to Edward knowing full well he had read Charlie's mind.  
"Nothing that takes precedence over our marriage my love" he said in his silky voice but something was off. "Tell me" she whispered in her most demanding voice. "I will tell you once we finish the ceremony there's only a few minutes left" Edward replied frowning slightly. "Now" Bella pleaded "No" growled Edward.

Bella stepped back and let go of his hands "Dad" she said, interrupting Angela's dad who she quickly muttered an apology "something happened?" Charlie hesitated "yes but... do you want to finish this... wedding first" he grimaced. "Tell me now" Bella pleaded knowing her father at least would not keep her in the dark.

"There's been an accident. Jacobs in hospital"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I own nothing**

* * *

"Jacob's in hospital?" Bella repeated loudly. Everyone was watching her and Charlie. "I'll drive you, I want to make sure he's alright" Charlie said. Bella turned to Edward and saw the grim look on his face but decided not to say anything - he knew what she was going to do and he must have known how she felt with him not telling her about Jacob. Her and Renee rushed to the next room so she could get out of the dress. Angela followed in to help. Bella had never changed so fast in her life.

Renee ran back in to alert Charlie, and then stood up at the front - Edward was talking with his family and looked angry so Renee decided to take the initiative. "We are postponing this wedding due to a family emergency" she announced.

"Jacob Black is not family" Edward snarled and Renee turned to him. "Edward - Jacob Black is and will always count more as family then you ever will and please do not talk to me in that tone and with that little respect because I am SURE that Bella will not be impressed with how you talk to her family when she is not around." Edward was startled at the way Renee spoke to him, before this day he didn't barely bother with her - she was just a flighty airheaded woman he had thought, plus his powers to charm any woman made him think he had won her over, but her thoughts were showing otherwise.

He rushed out to talk Bella around, Alice, Renee and Charlie all following. He found Bella by the car with Angela.

Alice POV:  
The moment Charlie uttered those words Bella's future disappeared - she was going to run to the dog! On her wedding day, the day I worked day and night for months organising and she was running as though it were nothing. Why could she not stay for the rest of the ceremony at least. It will be difficult to rearrange before they moved. How could she let me down like this?

Edward POV:  
The second Charlie stood up I knew what was going to happen. Alice hadn't seen it as Bella hadn't made a choice as she didn't know. That was my only chance - to keep Bella here with me continuing the ceremony before she could find out. When Bella started demanding to know it frustrated me. Has she learnt nothing? I am the man in this relationship and once I answer she should listen. She's listened to me in the past but why now today does she choose to question me? I need to stop her leaving, I need her to realise that she should stay here, I can't have my future wife disobey me like this over that mutt.

"Bella my love please don't go. I've waited for this day since I met you. The ceremony should only take a few more minutes, we can skip ahead to the vows and get this done" Edward asked "Bella please, I put so much effort into planning this big day - you said yourself that you can't wait to be with Edward forever. I cant rearrange this ceremony on such short notice" Alice added.

"Please Bella. I need you to stay here" Edward said.

"You know what Edward, Alice? You both are ridiculous. At what point have you taken me into consideration. I am leaving for a reason because one of the most important people in my life is in hospital and I don't even know what state he's in but its got to be bad since it caused Billy, Sue and Seth to go rushing out! Not once have you expressed any concern for Jacob..."

"Of course we are concerned for Jacob but..."

"I was not finished Edward. As I was saying, not once have you expressed any concern for Jacob your concern is for yourselves and this ceremony it's not for me and my happiness. I can't get married whilst my best friend needs me, and for you to be so selfish and put yourselves first makes me think that I don't want to get married to someone so selfish and be the 'sister' of someone just as selfish. If you thought of me as your sister you wouldn't have forced me to have such an elaborate wedding you would have planned something that I would have actually liked, you would have let me choose my own dress, let me have my hair how I wanted, let me have less makeup so I didn't look like a life-size dressed up doll! I'm so fed up with you both acting like you know what's best for me and not taking into account what I want and I know now that's never going to change."

Bella took a deep breath "Tell me something Edward - if it was Charlie or Renee in an accident, would you allow me to go to the hospital?"

"Of course Bella I would never stop..."

"Exactly my point - you wouldn't stop me with my parents but you would stop me going to see Jacob - your problem is Jacob and in all honesty I don't care if you have a problem with him anymore because he needs me more than you do"

She made a move to the car but Edward grabbed her arm. "Get in the cruiser Bella" Charlie snapped, eyes locked on Edwards. Bella had never seen Charlie so angry "Let go of her Edward before I have to put you in the back of the cruiser" Edward released her arm. Coming Renee?" asked Charlie "of course" she replied and the 4 of them got in the cruiser and made their way to the hospital.

"I'll give them a heads-up" Renee said and pulled out her phone. She dialled Billy's number "Hi Billy its Renee have you reached the hospital yet... How is he... Oh... Well we're heading there now... Yes she's with us... no she didn't... nope not happy in the slightest... ok bye"

Renee leaned her head back and sighed.

(B) "What's the update mum?"  
(R) "I think its best you hear it from Billy"  
(C) "Renee just tell her"  
(R) "Its bad Bella"  
(B) "How bad"  
(C) "How bad"  
(R) "He's gone into a coma"  
(B) "Coma?"  
(A) "People go into comas all the time Bella some wake up hours later"  
(R) "Billy is hoping you being there and him hearing your voice will make a difference, he said the La Push boys are heading there too"  
(C) "We're here"

_Billy POV  
Hearing the news that Jacob is seriously hurt did worry me for a moment then I remembered the wolf and that he would heal fast, but when I heard it's a head injury an internal injury that it may not heal the same way I was shaken. Me Sue and Seth rushed out after letting Charlie know and headed to the hospital. Once we arrived I demanded to see my son and was taken to his room where Quil and Embry were with him. "What happened" I asked the boys. __Quil answered me "Well as you know Jacob returned this morning. He asked me and Embry to help him find something to take his mind off... that. We were already planning cliff diving and talked Jacob into coming. He didn't really want to do it but he didn't want to be sitting around. We went to the cliffs and Embry jumped and Jake followed. He wasn't focused so his jump wasn't so good... to sum it up he hit his head against some rocks and it seemed like after 1 hit he gave up like he didn't want to fight against the rocks. I followed into the water and me and Embry got him out but he was unconscious by that point. We could tell something was wrong something that wouldn't heal as we usually would with our wolf. Even with the temperature we called the ambulance because we didn't want our indecision to risk his life. We thought that as its a head injury and could affect his brain it may not heal as cuts and broken bones would heal as it's not the same"  
"Thank you for doing what you could for him" I said to them and wheeled myself over to Jacobs side. "Jacob... I hope you can hear me. We need for you to wake up son"_

10 minutes later

_"Hi Renee I'm at the hospital now... Not good... he's in a coma Renee I don't know what to do... Is Bella coming also maybe the sound of her voice will snap him out of it... Did she get married first?... Ha-ha bet Cullen wasn't happy about that... I got the La Push boys coming to see if anyone can make a difference."_

_"Bella's on her way son" I said to Jacob._

* * *

**A/N Sorry if the format of this is a bit all over the place. I have gone though this and tried to correct mistakes where I have noticed them.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - I own nothing

"Bella is coming?" asked Sam. Billy turned to look at him "yes her, her parents and one of her friends". "The wedding?" Embry questioned "she left partway through" Billy replied. Embry nodded his head "How dare she come here after everything" Paul snarled. Sam turned to him "Bella is the most important person to Jake. If anyone will get through to him it will be her. No arguing or causing problems for Bella when she arrives"

The pack sat down in the room and after a couple of minutes they all looked towards the door to see Bella come rushing in, closely followed by Angela, Charlie and Renée. Bella flung herself towards Jacob calling his name "Billy has the doctor been what's going on" Charlie asked Billy sighed and filled them in. Basically Jacob fell from cliff diving and something went wrong he... he hit his head the doctor hasn't been around yet to let us know anything else except he's in a coma"

Bella finally noticed the pack standing the other side of the room and gave a half-smile. Embry came over and put his arm around her and led her to a chair.

"So what happened at the church Bella?" Quil asked  
"I'll tell you what happened" Renée interrupted "Edward Cullen happened that's what. He showed his true colours when Bella stood up to him"  
"Renée calm down please basically he got funny when Renée said there was a family emergency and the wedding was postponed. He said that Jacob Black was not family which Renée replied that Jacob is more family then Edward would ever be" Charlie said  
Bella continued "Edward tried to convince me to stay there to finish the ceremony first - I ended up telling him a few things. He tried to stop me leaving and dad threatened to arrest him and then we came straight here"

"So when is the wedding" Seth asked. Bella looked at him "Its cancelled" she stated.

Angela looked over at the group "how do you all know..." Angela started, then her eyes connected with a pack member and she felt her world shift and everything fall away she couldn't look away she couldn't think of anything or anyone else and at that moment nothing else mattered except this tall muscular man standing looking at her with what seemed like the same look on his face. "Angela is it? Do you wanna come get some coffee with me" she looked at him wanting nothing more and nodded her head. She followed him out of the room without another word to anyone.

The atmosphere changed slightly Renée looked at Bella for a moment "What was all that about?" Bella replied "I guess that's what love at first sight is" The rest of the pack smiled at Bella's new code word for imprint. She glanced at her watch - Charlie, Billy how about we go get a coffee too. Boys you all coming?"

They all left the room, but Quil lingered outside the door for a moment. He wanted to comfort Bella and tell her everything would be alright, he cared for Bella even after her decisions, but he couldn't bring himself to go in and utter those words that they both knew might not be true as he was making his mind up what to do he heard Bella's voice talking to Jacob softly.

"Jacob I'm so sorry. If I had never agreed to marry Edward, you wouldn't have been cliff diving today, or if you had, you may have had more focus. Everything I do seems to cause you more and more pain and I've put you in a coma. Please Jacob wake up - your dad needs you, the pack needs you and most of all I need you Jacob. I called off the wedding I told Edward off and its too little too late now but its like I snapped out of his hold over me - I don't know how he got such a hold I didn't realise until I was free that I was a prisoner to him. Its you I love Jacob everything inside of me is pulling me towards you - the moment I walked in this room I saw you

Jacob I am so sorry for everything. Me and Edward are over I called the wedding off. You are my world you are my sun and I need you to keep shining I need you to wake up for me. I love you. I told Edward what I thought of him when he tried to stop me coming here... It's as though I broke his hold over me and I could finally see how much I love you. I don't know how I was so blind to not realise this before but you are never ever going to be able to get rid of me. You are my everything and I would give my life now if it could wake you up as though this didn't happen. I wish I had never met Edward then it would have been natural me and you from the start. I love you Jacob Black and if you wake up and want nothing to do with me after what I've put you through I will understand but I'll be here every day until that happens.

Quil peeked around the doorway and watched Bella place a soft gentle kiss on Jacobs cheek. she moved her head away and stroked his cheek so softly. He could tell that she meant every single word that she had said to him and more. He considered her words about Edwards 'hold' over her and he wondered if it was a vampire thing and maybe that's why Bella could never give Jacob what he wanted. She was always so back and forth and confused but maybe she was always in love with Jacob and Edwards hold over her stopped her from seeing the truth. He started walking to find the others to get some coffee too.

RPOV  
"Bella needs me Charlie" I started but before I could continue he interrupted me "No you are not taking her away again Renée she needs to be here, she needs Jacob and he needs her please don't try take her I..." But I cut him off "Charlie I think you misunderstand - I was just asking if it was possible for me to stay with you both for a while - I want to be here for Bella - I know I haven't in the past as much as I should have but I can be here now" Charlie gave a small smile and nodded his head, he looked relieved and it was at that moment I realised how close Charlie and Bella had become, and Charlie in his own quiet way needed Bella. "Thank you Charlie" I said and put my hand on his arm and looked at him. Looking in his eyes I saw something that hadn't been there for a very long time.

APOV  
I couldn't work out what to say to this man walking next to me. I was always so quiet and shy and around someone so gorgeous it made things a million times worse. "So sweetheart tell me about yourself" he smiled at me - a cheeky smile "you come across as a good girl but I bet your not that good am I right?" in any other situation, or conversation with anyone else I would have been annoyed with a comment like that but with this guy - I wanted to be this naughty girl he envisioned. I tried to think of a reply "I've not had anyone show me how to misbehave..." I said to him and gave him my best innocent expression. He stopped walking and smirked at me. He took a step closer so we were almost face to face, well would have been if he wasn't so much taller than me "Baby you've come to the right man I'm Paul... Paul Lahote" he said whilst looking into my eyes and all I could see was his. Everything else didn't exist.

QPOV  
I asked Sam to go for a walk with me, we went to the woods and phased. I showed him everything Bella had said and the look on her face. We phased back and Sam was quiet for a bit. "She really does love him but I think Edward blocked it somehow? Don't vampires lure people in maybe he done that to Bella. Her and Jacob are destined to be together but maybe Edward blocked the imprint too and now Jacob isn't even awake to look into Bella's eyes. I really believe Bella when she says she's going to be here for him lets hope that she doesn't let him down again.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is not very good, I rewrote it 4 times, then started fresh. The bit I rewrote really didn't work as 1 chapter and I will be picking out of it for the next chapter. Sorry about the long time to update - basically because I couldn't make this work.**

**Also for that same reason, sorry its so short.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

A few days after the accident and the called off wedding, Edward turned up at Bella's house. Renée and Charlie had headed over to check on Billy and Bella had come home from the hospital to take a shower and eat.

She took the shower trying to be as quick as possible, dried herself and got dressed into the first things she could get to. She cooked herself a fried breakfast and ate quickly and grabbed her jacket to head back to the hospital. She opened the door to step out and came face to face with Edward Cullen.

"What are you doing here" Bella asked.  
"I came to see you dearest Bella"  
"Why - I thought I'd made it clear that I don't want to hear from you" Bella replied.  
"Bella you don't seem to know what you want - I thought seeing me in person would make things a lot clearer"  
"Edward I am sorry for running out of the wedding but it's not what I truly wanted. I want Jacob he's my everything and I'm sorry but I don't want to be with you anymore. I thought this was all clear"  
"You feel guilty for having a chance of happiness and you've confused your feelings after Jacobs accident" Edward insisted "But I forgive you" he continued holding his hand out to her.  
"No Edward I had fought my feelings for Jacob for so long that I managed to kid myself that I wanted you over him. I never truly wanted you - when you said you draw people in, I believe that's what you done to me."  
"Bella you know that I..."  
"You need to stop thinking you know better. Let me choose who I want to be with its my life and I want it to be with Jacob"  
"What if he never wakes up?"  
"Then I'll spend every day by his bedside and die alone"  
"Bella..."

With that Edward was gone. Bella didn't have to wonder why for long, as Quil appeared. She took in Quil's appearance, gone was the cheeky smile and jokes and a solemn man stood in front of her. She didn't know what to say to him, she wondered briefly if he blamed her for Jacobs accident she blamed herself so it was right for others to blame her. Despite Billy saying it wasn't her fault, she knew it was - why did she never question how she became so quickly obsessed with a guy, when she found out what he was she didn't seem to care and that was not right at all!

Quil gave her a small smile which she returned and she found herself being led over to the car. They got into the car and headed back to the hospital.

That evening Bella went back home with Quil. She got in her house and cooked 2 dishes of lasagne. She shared the first one out between her, Charlie and Renée and gave half of the 2nd one to Quil along with a couple of sticks of garlic bread. She wrapped the rest up and they went to Billy's. During dinner Charlie had mentioned that Billy was struggling even though he didn't want to admit it, and Bella had suggested the idea that she at least help with his cooking. Once they were in the car Bella asked Quil if he knew about Billy struggling Quil started talking.  
"Billy's been struggling, we've tried to keep an eye on him as much as possible but it's not easy" Bella nodded "what exactly did Jacob do?" she asked. "Cooked, cleaned, laundry and really anything else that he needed. Billy can do some things by himself but without Jacob he seems to have given up taking care of himself properly" Bella decided at that moment she would do her best to take over until Jacob was back with them.

A week later, Bella had developed a schedule - She would wake up in the hospital, go home shower change and eat. Head back to the hospital, then go home for dinner, get Billy's shopping, give Billy some food that she had cooked during dinner and clean up whilst Billy ate. Then she headed back to the hospital for the night. She was mentally and physically drained and both Quil and Embry mentioned it to Sam who asked Paul to bring Bella to see him.

Paul took over Embry and Quil's usual role of meeting Bella at the hospital and helping her throughout the day. She had insisted to do it all herself, but they had told her that Sam wanted her protected. She was surprised to see Paul, who she had not seen the first day in the hospital. Paul seemed a bit more calm Bella noted and wondered if it had anything to do with being imprinted to Angela maybe it had quieted him down.

After Bella finished at home, she got Billy's shopping and headed to Sam's house.

A minute later the door opened and there stood a very pissed off Emily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay so much going on in real life. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Emily said to me

"Paul wanted to get an update and I wanted to speak to Sam" I replied

"She didn't have to come with you for the update did she?" Emily moaned at Paul

"She just told you that she wanted to speak to Sam too" Paul told her

"Hasn't she caused enough trouble already?" Emily said to Paul

"I'm not here to cause trouble" I replied.

Emily went silent as Sam came out of the house. Him and Paul walked around the back and Emily turned back to me

"Yet you still managed to cause trouble I can't understand what Jacob saw in you - all you did was walk all over him, lead him on and put him in a coma!" She sneered

"I know I did wrong but..."

"Damn right you did wrong. Billy should have banned you from the rez"

"I'm trying to..."

"I don't really care what you have to say Bella. Sam found you when they abandoned you and Jacob made you better... just so you could run between the two of them and then throw Jacob to the side likes he's nothing. I don't know what he saw in you if he just opened his eyes a bit wider he'd have seen that you are worthless"

And with that I watched her storm inside and slam the door

I sighed and sat down on the steps to wait for Paul and Sam. I didn't have to wait long as they appeared almost instantly and Paul sat next to me as Sam stormed past and into the house.

"Sam will be out in a bit" Paul said and pulled his phone out.

Then we heard voices from inside

"What is wrong with you Emily?"

"Huh what?"

"I heard what you said to Bella... What's your problem?"

"She's my problem she comes over here like she's done nothing wrong"

"Who are you to judge her?"

"I am the imprint of the alpha of the pack that's who"

"The alpha of the pack is protecting her, not judging her and doesn't blame her"

"Well the alpha of the pack is a fool!" Emily sneered at him "She's the reason Jacobs in the hospital. I'm only saying what everyone else is thinking"

"Who's thinking that? I'm the one that sees the pack mind and they understand what's going on. The pack doesn't blame Bella. The knock on the head put him in the coma"

"If she wasn't involved with that vampire..."

"That's not her fault, plus since when did you give a shit about Jacob"

"He's part of your pack - plus she's a big girl she can take responsibility for her actions. She made her choice leave her to follow it"

"What do you mean?"

"She wanted to be one of them, let them just take her all she does is cause trouble and pain"

"So the protectors who stop leeches hurting people should hand an innocent girl over to them?"

"So what? She wanted to be one you told me yourself"

"She's changed her mind, so we protect her. Simple really"

"She's not even an imprint

"She doesn't need to be"

"Well I don't want her around"

"I don't care if you want her around or not, it's not up to you. The moment Jacob went into that coma and became unable to look after Bella, I took the job on myself. The rest of the pack saw my decision and followed suit. I told them they didn't have to but out of loyalty to Jacob their pack brother they have sworn to protect Bella as though she were an imprint..."

"Even Paul"

"Yes even Paul. Jacob waking up to find Bella as a vampire or dead would kill him. He can't live without her. Sending Bella to her death is sending Jacob to his. Even if this wasn't the case we'd still protect her.

"What if he never wakes up"

"He will wake up. I can sense it in him. He's too strong - he has the alpha blood running through him, the strength that stopped him dying put him in that coma as it was the only way Jake could survive and it will be that strength that will bring him back"

Emily was silent for a moment

"I thought as your imprint you were supposed to do what I say and make me happy" Emily sneered at him

"You are never happy"

"You never try to make me happy"

"If you're so unhappy why don't you leave"

"Its your fault I'm here with your stupid tribe and your stupid pack"

"No its your fault we're both here. If you refused the imprint than you could have carried on your life and I could have with mine. I would be married to Leah now and I would be happy"

"I think you got the better choice, I mean Leah's a wolf nothing feminine about her left" Emily laughed.

"You just wanted to better your cousin by taking me away from her - the only thing you could best her in. She already beats you in looks, strength, intelligence, she has a bigger heart then you and is a better women than you will ever be"

"I hate you Sam Uley"

"Well all you have to do is reject the imprint and I'll be gone"

"Maybe I will"

"God I hope you do then I'll finally be rid of you"

A couple of minutes later Sam left the house and looked at me "follow me" he said and I stood and went after him a little way from the house "Sorry you had to hear that" he said softly and I nodded. I opened my mouth to ask what he meant about rejecting the imprint but he knew what I was going to say

"Imprinting can be stopped if the girl refuses the imprint. Emily however decided to accept the imprint"

"So she can still refuse it?"

"As long as I don't mark her she can" he sighed "But the need to mark her is getting too much and there's only so much longer I can hold on"

"How do you mark her"

"By biting her by having sex"

"So you resisted biting her so far"

"I resisted having sex with her, if I did I wouldn't be able to resist biting her"

I nodded "Have you done any research"

"Yeah that's all I could find. Sorry to go on about my problems I should just accept that I'm stuck with her"

I wondered if I could find anything. I had a lot of time in the hospital and

"Basically I just wanted to know why you changed your mind about the leeches?"

"They tried to stop me coming to see Jacob and we argued..."

"No that's not what I mean... Quil said that they had some hold over you"

"How did Quil know that?"

"He heard you taking to Jacob"

"I didn't want to make excuses I should have been strong enough to break their hold over me before..."

"Maybe you couldn't... they are supernatural creatures and your just a girl Bella. Maybe it took something big like this accident to make you realise that Jacob means more to you then you realise and once you were out of their control you could actually feel how much you really love him"

"Still... if I had thought why I had become so obsessed so quickly, I used to look after my mum and myself and after I met... them... I couldn't do anything for myself. I became a shadow of who I was. Why did I not see this before, I ran to Italy after him, I hurt Charlie I hurt everyone. When I found out he was a vampire anyone with sense would have run"

"Shhh Bella, no-one blames you. We all phased and saw Quil's memory of you talking to Jacob. No-one doubts what happened. Everything about them will draw you in, and that's what he done. You had no choice in the matter"

He took a deep breath and continued "But Bella when Jake wakes up if you go back to that le... back to Edward it'll kill Jacob. He's lost you so many times that he almost gave up, this is probably the last time he can take it"

"Thank you Sam, I'll stay with Jacob if he still wants me, and if he doesn't I'm not going back to them. Jacob waited for me for a long time, now its my turn" I whispered.

With that I headed back to Paul and we drove off the rez in Silence. "Where to now?" Paul asked "Jacob" I told him and he took the turning to head towards the hospital.

I got to the hospital and Embry gave me a hug as I came in Jacobs room. We didn't exchange words and he headed off to the waiting room. Paul left as I had Embry to watch me now.

I went into Jacobs room and ran my hand over his cheek softly "I'm back" I whispered to him pulling my chair closer to his bed. I took his rough hand in mine and started telling him about my day starting with the visit from Edward and what I told Edward, and finishing with my conversation with Sam"

I sat there for a couple of hours just talking about anything I could think of, the cinema trip, the motorbikes, the kiss between us - anything that might trigger something, but nothing. It got late but I wasn't planning on going home that night so I grabbed a blanket and pillow and curled up in the chair with my head on the edge of the bed, and held Jacobs hand until I fell asleep

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hopefully chapters will be more regular. Please review if you enjoyed the story, or have any ideas or suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

A week later I had another run in with Edward. He turned up when I was leaving my house to get Billy's shopping. Quil was with me, but he left me to try get Edward to leave me alone myself which I was grateful for. I could tell by his eyes he wanted nothing more than to rip Edwards head off right there and then and it hit me - he blamed Edward not me for what happened to Jacob.

The conversation went the same way as the others

"Bella my love, its been a couple of weeks now. I need to know what's happening about the wedding - I've given you time with the m... Jacob"

"You want to know what's happening? Well what is happening is Jacob is in a coma and its my fault if you didn't fuck up my head this wouldn't have happened" I screamed at him. I had enough of him ignoring me and he really needed to understand I was done with him. I was sick of Edward thinking we were still getting married I was sick of him thinking we were still together

He looked at me shocked and that made me keep going hopefully he was taking this in this time.

"I can't stand the fucking sight of you Edward you make me sick. You are a fucking controlling stalker. I don't want anything to do with you anymore EVER. If you keep on then I'll get Charlie involved and tell him your harassing me. I choose Jacob he's the only man I want. You mean nothing to me"

"Bella my love"

"No Edward you know what you done from the moment I met you. You stopped me being with Jacob didn't you - you fucking dazed me or something you drew me in and I may lose the man I actually love because you are a selfish fuck."

"I tried to stay away"

"Quil please tell me you have a lighter on you" I snarled glaring at Edward.

This was the point where I noticed Leah had joined us

"Bella can we talk away from these dogs" Edward tried again

"Mind who you're calling a dog you sparkle-assed freak. Now Bella asked you to fuck off and if you don't I'll rip your cock off and burn it. I wonder how long it will take to grow back?"

Edward looked at her and I knew the look meant he was looking into her head. He looked scared for a moment so I knew she completely meant what she said and before we knew it he had disappeared.

Quil growled "What I wouldn't give to rip that leech to pieces and hear him scream" I took Quil's hand in mine and gave it a squeeze and he squeezed back softly.

"Thanks Leah" I said to her and she gave me a small smile. She returned the smile.

* * *

I found out a month later that the Cullen's were leaving Forks and this time Alice came to find me. Paul was the one to catch up with her and Alice almost had her throat torn out, it was only the treaty that was stopping him.

That was the same day I found myself reading the old journals to Jacob and I found something interesting. For the first time since the accident I felt excited. I ran out to look who was in the waiting room - fortunately it was one of the two wolves I wanted to see. Leah. I called her into the room.

"Yes Bella" she sighed after looking at Jacob and finding him still comatose. I could tell she didn't want to be sitting around. Not that she didn't care, but she was a wolf and was very restless.

"Do you still love Sam?" I asked her

She frowned at me. "Does it matter, he's with Emily"

I smiled at her "he doesn't want to be, he hasn't marked her yet"

"But its only a matter of time before he does Bella" Leah said dejectedly

I waved the journal at her "there's another way"

I saw her eye the journal for a minute and I stayed silent. I didn't want to push her I wanted her to make her mind up if she wanted this or not.

"Yes I still love him and I hope whatever you got planned is going to work" she whispered

I got my mobile and went outside and called Sam.

"Bella is something wrong, there been any change?" Sam asked

"Nothing with Jacob but I've found a... loophole to the imprint. It may not work but surely its worth a try?"

Silence

"Sam?"

"Sorry I was just leaving the house. I'll try anything"

"Meet me in the woods near the hospital"

I turned to Leah. "Sam's already told me the need to mark Emily is unbearable that he can't cope much longer without doing it so you have to do what the journal says now"

Leah nodded "If it breaks the imprint and gives me my chance with Sam then I'll try anything" she answered and I opened the journal

"The imprint is choosing the perfect mate for the wolf, but the imprint isn't sealed until she's marked right?"

Leah nodded

"Well once she's marked by the wolf she's then his mate. The bite determines the mate"

Leah nodded again

"But if he marked another girl instead would that make her his mate? Surely if another girl became his mate that girl would also be the wolf's mate and the imprint would be broken?"

Leah looked at me and before I knew it had her arms around me "it may not work but it's probably my only chance. Thank you Bella"

"But its going to be very difficult for Sam - the imprint will make cheating on Emily cause him physical pain. Good luck Leah"

With that she was off.

**SPOV**

I felt the first bit of hope I had felt in a long time and rushed out of my house. "Where are you going" Emily shouted at me. Controlling bitch. I knew more than Bella thought about being stuck with someone who's taking over your life. Having something supernatural going on stopping you from leaving this person.

I knew I only had a couple of weeks left at the most before I gave in and was stuck with her forever. Bella's call, that there could be another option was a lifesaver. I'd try anything no matter how small the chance.

I waited in the forest to see Leah walking over towards me. I examined every curve of her body, the swell of her breasts and my eyes made their way up to her lips which held a small hopeful smile.

"Bella found something. Its more guesswork then anything but it makes sense"

"What is it Leah what do I have to do"

"Well the way Bella explained was that the wolf picked Emily to be your imprint but for her to stay that you would have to mark her. If she carries your mark that makes her your mate."

I frowned "Yeah I know that"

Leah smiled and put her hand against my cheek "but Bella wondered what would happen if you marked another girl. That would make another girl your mate and the wolf's mate. That means Emily wouldn't be able to become your mate and your imprint to her might be broken"

Before I knew it I had picked Leah up and spun her around "BUT" she said and I put her down "its going to be physically and emotionally painful for you to cheat on Emily due to the imprint. You have to overcome the pain and mark the girl you choose"

I nodded. I knew without a doubt that the girl I wanted to be my mate was the one standing in front of me "I don't have long before I'm forced to mark Emily" I whispered looking into Leah's eyes

"I know"

"I will tell you now Leah that there is nothing more I want then to mark you. If the pain gets bad I'm sure you can talk me back to continuing please this may be our only chance and if the pain is that bad then I may not have more than 1 attempt at this"

Leah nodded and brought her lips to mine. They were as soft as I remembered and I instantly felt the urge to move my lips away from hers. It was only a slight compulsion to move so I did. The second our lips stopped touching the feeling went.

"Its starting already Leah, we'll have to make this quick. If I mark you and it works we will have all the time in the world to do everything to each other" I whispered to her and she nodded.

She put her lips back to mine and I kissed her back, resisting the slight urge to move away. I felt her hands slide up my chest and put my arms around her pulling her close. She pulled back and we walked further into the forest with Leah walking ahead of me. I watched her pull her sun-dress up and over her head giving me a perfect view of her perfect ass. By the time she had stopped and turned around I had a full on erection, it was so painful and Leah smirked at me.

She settled herself on her knees in front of me and freed my cock from my shorts. I felt her lips brush over the tip and gasped. She glanced up at me and ran her tongue up the underside of my cock and slowly brought her lips around the tip. Then the feeling came again. I wanted to stop her. The wolf was reminding me of Emily's face. "Leah it's getting harder" and Leah frowned up at me. "Every time I touch you or you touch me it's that bit harder - my wolf is reminding me that I'm imprinted. Leah nodded.

"Lay down" Leah said and I did. As an alpha I liked being in control, my wolf hated orders from others but I knew that Leah being in control any feelings I got of Emily wouldn't have me pulling out and stopping.

I watched Leah crawl up my legs with a naughty look on her face. she let her breasts brush over my cock as she moved up my body. I lay still trying to tell my wolf to allow this to happen.

Leah was now over me and brought her lips to mine. I wanted to touch her the wolf wasn't allowing me to reach up and take her nipples between my fingers or my lips. The thought of it made my dick twitch against Leah's thigh and she straddled me. She lifted herself and slowly brought herself down on my cock until my whole length was inside her.

Her eyes widened the deeper my cock went as she adjusted to my size. Soon she was rocking herself and moaning. I watched enjoying the feeling but the pain was slowly building as quickly as the pleasure.

Emily is not my future mate Leah is. Emily is weak, cruel and cold. Leah is strong kind and warm. Don't fight me on this let me have Leah. I will have Leah. I fought with my wolf whilst feeling the pleasure Leah against me.

I felt my wolf's anger rise and mine rise too competing with my wolf and then the need to mark came on

"I have the urge to mark when I'm feeling angry" I groaned, my wolf was actually making my body hurt which caused a strange comparison between the pain of my body and the intense build up of pleasure Leah was causing.

Leah looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled to herself.

"Sam I thought with your cock being bigger then I remember that you'd actually be able to fuck me better"

I let out a low grown

"This is a waste of time you're not going to be able to get me off"

I growled even louder

"In fact you seem worse now than ever. Is it your wolf, does your wolf not know how to fuck"

My wolf didn't like this at all. My anger built up and so did my wolf's anger so much that I drowned out the images of Emily that were assaulting me, the agony running through my body and the wolf's stopping me from touching her. I let out a howl.

I picked her up off me and threw her on all fours catching the smirk on her face. I came behind her and ploughed into her as hard as I could. Hearing her gasp and then moan as I thrust in and out of her hard satisfied me. I knew her words were to make me angry but I still felt I had to prove how good this would be for her. I went fast and harder until I had her panting and then she tilted her head and I had the perfect view of her neck and shoulder. The exact spot I needed to mark.

I leaned over her so my lips were against the spot and her head tilted more in submission and that pushed me over the edge. I sank my teeth into the soft spot at the base of her neck by her shoulder. Deep. The wolf wouldn't let it be a soft bite, the bite had to mark her.

I heard her gasp, and kept my teeth in as my cock shuddered and emptied inside her, as her walls spasmed around it. I felt Leah's body shudder under me and then she fell to the ground with me on top of her.

It was a moment before I removed myself from her. I sat next to her stroking her hair as she climbed into my lap and we just sat there on the forest floor covered in dirt naked just holding each other.

I just prayed it had worked.

* * *

So Sam's attempted to mark Leah instead of Emily...

Please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Lets find out if Bella's idea worked for Sam and Leah**

**Please review if you enjoy the story :)**

* * *

**LPOV**

We sat on the forest ground for hours. Neither of us making any attempt to leave in case this didn't work. The longer we sat on the ground together the longer we could tell ourselves that it worked but Sam didn't feel any different.

He said he needed to see Emily to see if he was still connected to her.

I knew no matter the outcome that I would remember this moment for the rest of my life, possibly my last chance to be with the man I love.

It had grown dark and we started to hear howls. The pack were looking for us. We got up and started to dust ourselves off. I phased and Sam followed and we headed back to the rez. We knew we would have to find out the outcome.

I was never good at hiding my emotions and whoever was flickered in and out must have seen the hope of what I had been told. I didn't think about Bella, I thought about me and Sam and hoped that it all worked out.

Sam got us covered for patrol for that day, and Quil and Embry were more than happy to cover. Seth had gone to the hospital to be with Bella and me and Sam finally reached his house. We phased back and got dressed and I felt Sams arms around me

"I promise no matter what happens now I'll never stop loving you. Our love is true love - anything between me and Emily was the imprint only. If I could choose I would choose you with all my heart. All I want in this world is you as my wife and for Jacob to wake up. If I can get these two things I'll never ask for anything again"

I laid my head on his chest. I felt panic rise up inside me that this was the moment we were waiting for. I hoped with everything that this worked. "All I ask is the same as you. At least Bella gave us something to try, maybe she'll find something else if this doesn't work"

He took my hand and led me towards the house. I felt his grip tight around mine.

We walked up to the house and he dropped my hand to open the door and walked in. I followed him in the house, one of the few times I had been here since Emily took up residence.

Emily was sitting at the kitchen table frowning, and upon seeing me her frown turned into a glare "What are you doing here" she asked. I looked at Sam and he shrugged unsure if it had worked or not.

"Sam invited me" I replied and watched her turn her gaze to Sam and smirked.

"I thought you wouldn't like to be here, doesn't it hurt knowing that he's mine and you'll never be with him again"

This time it was me smirking "never say never... I mean earlier in the forest was fun enough"

Emily's face dropped and she looked between Sam and me. "I'm your imprint and you done that to me" she screamed at him and then looked at me again. I felt satisfaction that I had hurt Emily, hopefully if it didn't work she would maybe refuse the imprint and leave and I would still get Sam.

"Yeah he was home when I called him and came to meet me near the hospital... the things we done in the forest" I sighed in satisfaction smiling away at Emily.

Emily on the other hand looked as though she was about to pick up a knife and kill me. I kept the smirk on my face and Sam stayed silent. I could tell he was trying to figure out what was going on I wondered if there was conflict inside or if it were just confusion about whats happening. I'm sure if he felt the same pull for Emily he wouldn't even doubt and keep me standing here.

"The feel of that massive cock inside me, thrusting into me over and over was amazing... and maybe I'll find Sam during patrols and do it again. You know its amazing... actually you don't do you? I've heard that Sam hasn't bothered with you"

I know it was petty but the conversation when she took Sam was a hell of a lot worse. Emily had made sure to rub it in that he was hers. She was evil and now it was my turn.

"You may be his imprint but it sickens him to touch you so he fucks me instead"

That's all it took. Emily lunged at me.

I didn't phase, I rolled Emily back over so I was on top of her "I had Sam at this angle too" I told her, and she pushed me off. I allowed her to push and moved back and got up, and she slapped me, I grabbed her wrist and was about to slap her back (not with all my force but slightly harder than she had slapped me)

"Get away from her" Sam shouted.

We both stopped and looked at him. We knew he would protect his mate so which one of us was he talking to?

**BPOV**

Seth came to the hospital after a little while and was the only pack member to join me in Jacobs room. I wondered why this was the case. Did the pack want to give me privacy to be with Jacob or did the pack still harbour some resentment and want to stay away from me. I hoped it was the first, and was glad that Seth at least seemed happy to sit with me.

Seth chatted away telling me about everything and nothing. I listened but didn't respond I let him talk. He was trying to take my mind off Jacob and it was refreshing rather than everyone acting like I was the one who was in an accident and treating me as though I am fragile. I needed to stay strong for Jacob.

"So I saw Leah thinking about confronting Emily then?"

I looked up and smiled slightly "yeah I had a theory about imprinting, the books keep going on about marking your imprint for them to become your mate so I wondered if a wolf marked someone else instead would that break the imprint because marking another girl is making that girl the wolf's mate"

Seth nodded and thought about it "makes a lot of sense actually. I really hope it works Lee-lee hasn't been herself since she lost Sam. Imprinting means that the wolf is whatever the girl wants them to be friend, brother, lover. Emily could have refused the imprint too. She chose to stick around and I've seen Sams head his desperation to mark Emily, so she obviously wants more from what they have already for him to want to mark her too"

We sat in silence for a while, hoping that it all worked out. "Thanks for sitting with us" I told Seth and he smiled "It's cool thought you could use someone to talk to" he answered.

Soon after he headed to find something to eat, and I cuddled up next to Jacob thinking of another story to tell him.

**SPOV**

Watching the two girls fight made me angry. It made my wolf angry and the anger was focused on one girl. Emily.

Emily for causing all this, for not walking away when I first imprinted. I begged her to refuse so I could get rid of this pull making me need to stay near her, that forced me to move her into my home - the home that I had planned to raise a family with Leah.

Looking at the girls, I shouted for Emily to stop. I couldn't bear watching them fight and they both stopped and looked. Leah looked hopeful and scared and Emily had a smirk as though she had already won this.

I evaluated how I felt, there was still a slight pull to Emily, but the pull to protect Leah was stronger a hundred-fold. I had no urge to mark Emily in fact my wolf seemed to hate that idea now I had marked Leah. I decided to explain this to the girls.

"Emily, I have still got a pull to you as your imprint, but since I marked Leah my wolf hates the idea of marking you. I think this means I'll never have to have sex with you or spend my life with you.

You have two choices. You can stay as my imprint but get nothing more from me, you'll have to move out and live somewhere else, you'll still get pack protection due to being an imprint and will be accepted into the tribe and have a relationship with someone else but it won't be with me"

I paused

"Or you can refuse the imprint and leave"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this chapter is short, I thought it about time we move this story forward a bit. I was going to have another chapter maybe 2 to cover all this but instead a short chapter to sum up what was happening so we can get where everyone wants this story to go :)**

* * *

It had reached the one year mark since the day Jacob went into the coma - a year since I was almost married. A lot had happened in that year, Emily had left La Push the same day Sam had given her the choice. She had spent her time trying to take everything good from Leah's life because of jealousy and nothing else and Leah had gotten Sam back and I was happy for them - more than happy.

It was nice that even after all that had happened I had actually managed to help someone and as Leah and Sam became themselves again me and Leah found ourselves with a strange friendship. She saw me as the one who rescued Sam for her. Having Leah there for me made all the difference, I wasn't so alone in this. I had Angela, who was in a serious relationship with Paul Lahote - something her parents didn't approve but I knew she wasn't walking away from the imprint. I knew her and Paul would have a difficult time ahead of them but I just hoped one day everyone who wanted them apart would see them as I see them. As a couple madly in love that would do anything for each other, who would tell each other anything would never hurt each other and would protect each other.

My routine had changed slightly with Angela and Leah a bigger part of it. Kim also started helping out now Emily had disappeared off the scene and I wondered if she stayed away because of Emily treating her badly too.

I spent my nights with Jacob and in the mornings went home and showered. Kim and Angela would take turns getting Billy's shopping, cooking for him and cleaning his house and Leah mostly spent her time with me. I would cook for Renée and Charlie who seemed to have gotten really close even though they said they would cook I felt like doing something useful.

With Jacob there was no change. i would talk to him telling him about everyone's lives, what the pack were upto, how his dad was, my parents getting back together and everything I could think of. I would do this every single day hoping for even a twitch from him. Sometimes I would read a book.

It caught up to me that it had been a whole year where I havent had Jacob as part of my life. Edwards calls were now few and far between he seemed to be getting the hint and for that I was relieved.

I found myself sitting there that evening, members of the pack who had stopped to visit had gone and I knew no-one else would come into the room that night. I finally let go and broke down. I knew he was there and that he could hear me that's why I tried to stay so positive for so long but I had held it all inside for too long now.

I sat on the bed next to him and laid my head on his chest, not the most comfortable position but I needed to be close to him. I felt the tears run down my face and the sobs making my body shake.

"Jacob you need to wake up. We need you here - I need you. I feel broken without you, I had to hold myself together when Edward left me but now I've lost you holding myself together doesn't work. The pain before is nothing compared to how I am now. I feel like I am slowly dying without you. I stand by what I said that I'd wait my whole life for you to wake up and I'm still going to wait but I need you desperately. Please come back to me, your everything to me"

I paused and climbed onto the bed next to him and wrapped my arm over his chest "I will spend my life proving to you that you are my everything, I want to be with you, marriage - children everything Jacob please just come back to me" I cried.

I don't know how long I cried and how long my body shook with the sobs coming from it but a feeling slowed the tears. I felt a hand come up and circle my waist.

* * *

Review review review :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this. I was shocked with how many people commented on this and appreciate you all taking the time to do so.**

**I rewrote this chapter 3 times. The first time Jacob sends her away from the hospital without even looking at her, not believing her. Then a version similar to this and then finally this. Its changed the plan of my whole story but I wanted them to be able to take a step forward after the year (for Bella, longer for Jacob) that they have had.**

**A/N - I own nothing :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I stiffened when I realised a hand had come up around my waist. I lay completely still and gathering all my courage I brought my eyes to meet him, hoping that once I looked in the imprint would happen.

I looked up at his eyes. Nothing happened. His eyes were closed.

"Jacob" I whispered and I felt his fingers move "Bella" he croaked out. I reached up to stroke his face "I'm here"

I sat up slightly and his grip on me tightened. "I'm just getting you some water" I whispered and felt his grip loosen and poured him some into a glass. I brought it gently to his lips. He took a long drink and a slight smile came to his face. I put the water back and felt him pull me close again.

It took him a moment to gather the energy to talk "don't leave me" he begged.

"I'll never leave you again. I promise Jacob."

We lay in silence for a while, Jacob wrapping both his arms around me and both of us falling asleep together. Everything was perfect I just hoped that now I wasn't under Edwards spell when I finally looked into Jacobs eyes that we would imprint so I'd never have to risk losing him again.

I woke up the next morning feeling Jacobs hand running up and down my hip gently.

I cuddled into him as close as I could "morning Bells" he whispered to me. "Morning Jake" I replied.

"Are there any toiletries here?"

I got off the bed and grabbed a bag I had packed on the first day. I pulled out a packet of face-wipes a hairbrush, some deodorant and toothbrush and toothpaste and brought them to him. I poured him a glass of water and pulled out a plastic bowl to help with him brushing his teeth. I headed into the bathroom that joined on from the room and done the same to myself, once my hair was brushed and my teeth and I felt a bit cleaner I went back in to find Jacob had done everything and was laying back on the bed again. I felt his eyes on me as I walked around but I kept my gaze averted from him as I cleaned everything up. He made his bed sit up higher and I climbed back on, lay back and closed my eyes.

"How long have I been here?"

"Yesterday was the one year mark"

"You didn't get married?"

"No. Vampires have a way of drawing people in - dazzling them. I think that's what happened to me. When I heard you were in a coma its like I snapped out of it and once his hold over me was gone I realised the mistake I almost made. I felt nothing for him and the thought of losing you was too much..."

"I thought I had lost you Bells"

"You haven't and I'm yours now all yours"

"You'll stay with me?"

"Forever"

"I love you Bella Swan"

"I love you Jacob Black"

"This may sound strange... but have you felt a strange sensation around me this past year at all... Or even since I've woken up?"

I paused for a moment "The day you came here I felt it, its been there since that day and I feel it now. I mentioned it to guys and they think that because he doesn't have a hold over me anymore that..."

"Open your eyes and look at me Bella" He softly interrupted

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to find his face in front of mine.

The feeling that passed through me was the most overwhelming feeling I had experienced. I felt as though I couldn't breath and that something inside me attached itself to him. I felt my body shake and everything went dark.

**JPOV**

I remember hearing the words I had waited years to hear. Bella telling me that she needed me. Me. Not him. I had heard the words before, but there was something different this time - she wanted to marry me. She wanted children with me.

I felt myself become whole again, I tried to open my eyes but it was all too bright. I closed them again and gathered every ounce of my energy and brought my hand up where I felt the weight of what I hoped was Bella. I carefully put my hand around the body curled into me - yes there was someone there!

Then I heard the most beautiful sound, the sound that kept me here for... was it days or merely hours that I had listened - I heard her voice utter my name. It was Bella, she was here with me.

"Bella" I replied.

"I'm here" I heard her voice but then she tried to leave. I couldn't let her go again, I held tighter but she was only getting me some water which I gratefully drank.

It took me a while to fall asleep I was scared I would wake up and Bella would be gone, or it would have been a dream. The next morning I was the first to wake up, I looked down at Bella asleep in my arms and wished we could stay like this forever... well not in a hospital bed and preferably naked.

We talked a bit as I waited for her to open her eyes but they stayed closed. She had avoided looking at me when cleaning up. I finally had to ask her.

"This may sound strange... but have you felt a strange sensation around me this past year at all... Or even since I've woken up?"

She paused for a moment "The day you came here I felt it, its been there since that day and I feel it now. I mentioned it to guys and they think that because he doesn't have a hold over me anymore that..."

"Open your eyes and look at me Bella" I interrupted. I could see her getting lost in her thoughts. I leaned up slightly, my heart pounding in anticipation.

She looked at me.

My heart felt like it would stop. I knew right there and then that she was mine forever. I would never lose her, We were tied to each other, our souls were tied together. I could see our future, I could see her.

Then she passed out.

I held her for a little while waiting for her to come back to me. The fact that I was ecstatic that we imprinted was an understatement. I kept my eyes closed as I felt tired and my eyes hurt. A few minutes later I heard a voice through the door "the pack and everyone are on their way. I thought I'd give you some time with Bella before calling them I heard you wake up last night but didn't want to interrupt."

"Thanks Leah" I said just as quietly, waiting for Bella to wake up too.

I used the small amount of time to look Bella over. I could see she had lost a lot of weight, her face was more pale then I'd ever seen it and she had bags under her eyes. She looked 100% worse than when Cullen left. Her hair was clean but had lost its shine and even though her eyes had sparkled when I had looked into them, they were still very dull and tired looking. Once I was out of bed I would take care of her.

Not long after Bella woke up again. I found myself staring into her beautiful brown eyes. I was already making plans for our future in my head. I brought my hand up to her face and brought my lips to meet hers. She quickly shifted so she was leaning over me slightly and brought one hand down to my face, as my hands both went up to wind them in her beautiful brown locks. Her tongue made its way into my mouth and it was a battle between us - a soft sensual battle. I pulled away for a second and that's all I needed before I could smell how aroused she was. I liked that smell and let out a growl. Bella seemed to like me growling as the smell increased. I told myself to remember the effect the growling had on her, and within moments she was straddling me, her lips attacking mine again, and my hands, one around her back and one clutching at her long brown locks. She was lucky we were in the hospital otherwise I'd be stripping her now.

Then the door opened and Charlie walked in "Jacob glad you..." he stopped taking in the scene in front of him, Bella staring at him a bright red blush all over her face and my hands in her hair. I quickly let go and she jumped off the bed but by then everyone had made their way into the room, all with smirks on their face.

The other girls - Leah, Kim and Angela were all looking at Bella as though she had IMPRINT stamped across her face instead of that blush that might never disappear.

"Glad to see you son" Billy said breaking the silence. Jacob smiled at his dad "how have you been have you managed alright?" I asked him and he smiled back "I managed. Bella took care of me, she sorted out the pack coming to do repairs and I had the other girls stop in to help me" I smiled at Bella who had her head down and still looked flustered.

"Sounds like you were busy Bells" I said to her, pulling her close to me. She sat on the bed and I wrapped my arms around her. She was mine and there was no point hiding it.

I looked around and saw Sam holding hands with Leah and raised my eyebrows. I watched Leah's eyes flick over to Bella and back at me and knew she was saying it was something to do with Bella. My eyes trailed over, and I saw Paul and Angela - Angela was an imprint now and then my eyes rested on Charlie and Renée, Charlies arm around her "good to see you together" I said to them.

"I'd say the same back but that's not a position I'd have wanted to see my daughter in" smirked Renée which got a laugh from the room (well everyone except Charlie) "But I'm happy she finally came to her senses"

"So am I" I replied.

For a couple more hours, I enjoyed the company of my friends and family and my girl before it was time for everyone to go. Dad had suggested I get myself discharged soon as they will possibly want to keep me in due to the temperature and the blood-works. He insisted I get the physical therapy arranged first, I will need it due to being in a hospital bed for a year, but he doubted I would need it for too long.

Billy, Renée and Charlie were the first to leave, giving us a chance to talk pack. "Sam... you and Leah?" I asked - curious about how he managed to get rid of that awful bitch Emily.

Leah smiled at Bella, which I never thought would happen. Seems Bella made a new friend "Bella found something in one of the journals and made a suggestion. Imprints aren't sealed until the imprint is marked as the wolf's mate and Sam hadn't marked Emily yet. His wolf was demanding it, but only wanted to mark her when having sex, so Sam refused to have sex with her. Bella said that Sam should try to mark me as his mate, the wolf can't have two mates only one. The imprint caused Sam a lot of pain when we were... trying to get him to mark me, but he managed and it worked. He still felt something for Emily but it was nothing romantic, just a small pull and offered for her to stay here as an imprint and get on with her life, maybe meet someone else and have her own relationships or she could refuse the imprint that she had held onto for so long and leave. She realised she had lost and left."

"She also threatened Cullen, she wanted to set him on fire" Quil added and me and the pack laughed.

Paul told me about imprinting on Angela when Bella turned up at the hospital with her.

Finally they asked. I knew they would, they already knew the answer by the way Bella couldn't move from my side but they asked anyway.

"So... did you and Bella imprint?" Seth asked and I felt everyone look at me waiting for an answer. I brought my gaze to Bella and we shared a smile.

"Yes we did"

The next day I discussed with the hospital to get discharged but to attend for physical therapy to help me strengthen my legs. I knew they would be fine but agreed to attend for now. I was assisted by Quil and Bella heading down to the room to meet with the girl who would be visiting me to help me.

That was the first time Quil saw Claire and that was the last time he saw any other girl.

Bella and Embry brought me home that day. I noticed the change in her in the space of one day her eyes were shining. The rest of her would get there, and I would have some recovery but at least we had each other.

Bella jumped out of the car and headed inside as Embry helped me. My legs felt really stiff and I could barely carry myself. The downside to laying in a hospital not moving for a year. I was told it would all come back and I assumed being a wolf I'd heal quicker now that I was awake again.

"When you said you wanted to speak to Charlie..." Embry started asking

"Dad has the ring, I just want Charlie's permission. I want to do this right" I replied and Embry nodded. He helped me inside and onto the sofa.

The next 5 minutes were the most awkward of my life. I had to deal with Renee's innuendos and that she had no filter when she spoke - and Charlie's threats if I hurt his daughter.

I promised I would never hurt her and Charlie and Renée smiled at me. I had his blessing and Renée was almost crying.

"You've always been like a son to me Jacob. There is no-one else I'd rather give my little girl to then you. I'm just glad she came to her senses and realised that Cullen was wrong for her. We all hoped she would realise you were the one for her and she finally has"

I shook Charlie's hand and Renée pulled me in for a hug.

"Look after my little girl" she told me.

I told them that I would, and would be asking Bella out to dinner the next day to ask her. Renée had tears running down her face but was so happy.

I was going home, Bella was going to be there with me and hopefully she would say yes to tomorrows question.

* * *

**Been writing this for days to make worthy to submit. I hope you are all happy that I changed it from Jacob making Bella leave the room because he didn't want to see her.**

**I apologise for any spelling mistakes its almost 1am and I wanted to get this up before going to bed. I have tried to catch any mistakes I can, but can't be sure I got them all.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry to post this instead of an update.

I AM continuing all my stories, and the updates will start up again soon. I have my reasons for not updating and have a lot more ideas for stories in the works. Please keep an eye out and my stories will be back soon. I am in the process of writing. I am considering the option of finishing one of the four stories at a time so the updates are faster and I don't have to read the whole story to make sure I haven't mixed up information. I am unsure which story will be written first I have to re-read them and work out which will be shortest and work my way though.

Thank you to everyone who has favourite me or my stories and who are following me or my stories. Hopefully I won't disappoint with my updates.

Liza


	11. Chapter 11

The next evening I took Bella out to dinner. I had called and reserved a table at a restaurant in Port Angeles. I didn't know many places there but knew that her first date with Cullen was at the Italian I liked so much, so that was out. We were having Chinese I had decided.

I picked Bella up from her house, expecting to see Charlie and Renée's grinning faces but they were no-where to be seen. I didn't think much of it, or the fact that my dad wasn't at home either - I guess they must have all gone to the diner since Bella wasn't cooking tonight.  
Bella was wearing a deep green fitted dress with a flowy skirt. I'd never seen her in a dress before - with the exception of her prom dress and seeing how the dress showed every curve of her body, her flat stomach and her long legs I had to resist taking her back inside and forgetting the meal. I held myself back and resisted, we had waited so long to be together its not going to just be like this, I'd make it special.

I took Bella's hand and we walked to the car, I hoped she didn't look down as there was a slight bulge. I kept my eyes away from her, willing my body to calm. I opened her door for her and she looked surprised for a moment but smiled as she got in the car, I closed it and went around to let myself in. Thankfully my body had calmed down, but there was a smirk on Bella's face that left me thinking that she noticed my previous state of arousal.

Soon we were arriving at the restaurant, the drive was too much as I was very easily distracted. I struggled to keep my hands to myself especially when Bella crossed her legs and her dress rode up her thigh.

We went into the restaurant and were led to our table. The restaurant seemed quite busy but I paid no attention to anyone else there whilst me and Bella placed our orders and I wondered if I should order the champagne now or wait till I've asked Bella.

This decision took me a couple of minutes to decide. On one hand, Bella is my soul mate she said she wanted to marry me so why wouldn't she say yes? But on the other I don't want to get ahead of myself and for her to say no. I decided to have a word with the waitress when Bella went to the restroom - if she says yes to bring the champagne. She smiled and agreed commenting on how romantic this all was. I guess not many people get engaged in there.  
I watched Bella walk back to the table, taking in all her curves again, her beautiful brown hair pulled back with little strands hanging down. A bit of makeup around her eyes making them seem even more wide and innocent. I thought to myself how lucky I was to have her.

I glanced around the room, trying to think of how to do this. I had a few thoughts but they all seemed lacking somehow of how to start talking to get to the point. I took a deep breath and smelt... wolf.

Yes wolf - more specifically someone from my pack

Nope not someone. More then just someone.

I looked around and my gaze finally fell on a table far behind Bella in the corner. At that table I could make out a big crowd of people and looking closer I could see the whole of the wolf pack grinning back at me, the imprints, Bella's parents and Billy. I let out a groan.

"I love you Jacob" she whispered bringing me out of my thoughts

"I love you too Bella" I whispered back. It felt awkward everyone watching but I couldn't back out now.

"Did you mean what you said about wanting to marry me and have kids with me Bells?" I asked and she nodded. I continued "and you don't think you're too young to get married anymore" her smile spread and she shook her head "just the right age actually" she whispered.

I knew at that moment she would say yes. I took a deep breath and brought myself down on one knee, out of the corner of my eye Renee had gotten up from her seat with a camera, and the imprints all had their phones out recording everything.

"Bella Marie Swan, I thought I had lost you a year ago and without you I realised that there was nothing left worth living for. I've been given another chance with you and you are my soulmate. I want to spend the rest of my life with you... please say yes - Marry me Bells" I whispered, feeling embarrassed to have so many faces on me.

I could hear sobbing in the background. Damn Renee and her emotions.

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me to her and wrapped her arms around me "yes of course Jacob I love you" and pressed her lips against mine for a kiss. As she tried to put her tongue in my mouth I pulled away and put the ring on her finger "I'd save that kiss for later" I told her gesturing to the table at the back. We heard clapping from around the restaurant and the staff, and some wolf whistles from the pre-mentioned table.

Bella turned and looked over at our families and started laughing. Charlie was smiling with Billy, Renee was sobbing even louder smiling and laughing at the same time and the girls all came running over to congratulate Bella. I got some thumbs up and "congrats man" and then a very loud "and he hasn't even knocked her up yet" from Quil who shut up when he took one look and Charlie's face and remembered that Bella's father was in fact the Chief of Police.

"The ring is beautiful Jacob" whispered Bella giving me a kiss on the cheek and putting her hand in mine as we grabbed up our stuff and let the waitress know we were moving to the large table with everyone else.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Sorry again about the delays. I have decided to finish this story first as this is closest to its end already. There will be a few chapters and once this is done I will only have 3 stories left to complete before I start on my other projects. I have too many ideas and don't want to start anymore before I finish these ones. Alice in Wonderland, Twilight and Harry Potter stories are floating through my head at an alarming rate. I'll try to be quicker with the chapters as I hate how I've left my readers hanging for so long!**

**I own nothing, the characters are not mine.**

* * *

That evening was a last minute celebration bonfire. Everyone was there - Billy, Renée, Charlie and anyone who turned up were welcomed. We arrived to get harassed left right and centre about when we are getting married. I realised that maybe me and Bella should have talked about this before.

Once we finally escaped and took a walk down the beach, I asked Bella and she let out a sigh "I love you and want to marry you but I've almost been married I'm not one for doing something big. I just want something small" she said. I knew this already. Bella liked things simple and personal not some big showy event.

"We could do it on the beach you know, Old Quil could marry us, just the pack and close friends and family. No need to do anything over the top" I told her and she smiled.

"Sounds perfect" she whispered "I want to marry you as soon as possible. I'm not going to risk being apart from you for longer then I need to be, we get married and get our own place..."

"Can't wait till we get our own place" I told her, pulling her in for a kiss. After it got heated and my hands started moving she backed away and started walking again.

"Sorry Bells I don't mean to rush you, you just have this effect on me I can't help myself..." I started and she smiled "It's alright Jacob I would just rather wait if we're getting married as soon as possible I'd rather save it all for our wedding night"

I frowned at her "save it all... you mean you've never... you're still a..." I was a bit lost.

Now it was her turn to frown "what makes you think I wasn't?"

I looked away, anger all over my face and she pulled me close to her

"Jacob what happened that day. I was going to wait for you to tell me but I think its about time I heard the story"

I moved away and we sat down on a log "Whats there to tell Bella, short story really. Edward wanted to meet me at the treaty line, he taunted me the usual shit told me what you're like in bed fucking wound me up. Said things I stupidly thought were true. I wanted to rip his head off so bad but managed to get away before I broke the treaty. He had told me he was planning to turn you the moment you were on your honeymoon and you were flying out that night. I'd never see you again and if I did the treaty was broken I'd be bound by my curse of being a shifter meaning I would have a duty to kill you.

I knew I couldn't do that. I was under stress my head was pounding I wasn't myself when the guys invited me along - I jumped trying to relieve some stress - trying to do something I would usually do but I saw myself falling towards the rocks. As I hit I really didn't care anymore. I had lost you, If I survived I might be expected to kill you were you to become one of them. I couldn't handle it Bells.

When I woke up it was like I was given a second chance. I had you, you weren't a vampire you were mine and it has killed me thinking you and him... thinking that he had done... stuff to you and I didn't know how to bring it up."

I realised I had babbled a bit, I looked at Bella and she put her head on my shoulder "he wasn't going to turn me straight away he was trying to convince me to go to Alaska with him and his family or away to college first. We hadn't done anything because he was scared of hurting me and it was all words Jacob. I'm all yours."

Suddenly Bella was on my lap facing me straddling me and her lips were moving against mine. I felt like I had in the bed when she was on top of me. I brought my lips to her earlobe and down her neck as my hands moved across her hip and over her back. Before long we started walking back before things moved too fast.

We had a wedding to plan first and I knew it was going to happen within the month whilst the weather would be decent.

...

1 month to our wedding. My head was spinning when Jacob spoke to Old Quil. 1 month. 1 month to plan my wedding. 1 month and I'll be Mrs Bella Black. 1 month.

...

The next day I found myself sitting with my mum, Leah, Angela, Sue and Kim. We were surrounded by magazines and laptops. Renée had decided to be my wedding planner - seeing as she never stuck at any new idea for more than a couple of months it was ideal for her.

"Ok Bella - Bridesmaids?" she asked me and I looked around and gestured to the girls. Mum smiled "ok all the girls are bridesmaids but which one is your maid of honour?" I frowned in thought for a moment and my eyes locked with Leah's and I gave her a smile "Leah" my mum whispered to herself writing the name in her notebook. Leah had a look of surprise on her face but it was quickly replaced by a smile and a hug.

"Leah get on with planning the hen party" ordered my mum handing her a notebook and a pen and then she turned to me "what colours do you want?"

"Green" I told her and she nodded "for the bridesmaid dresses too?" and it was my turn to nod. She looked at Kim "you start looking for Green bridesmaid dresses" she said passing her some sticky notes to mark the pages. Mum seemed to be taking this seriously!

"Food?" she asked and I thought about it "well it's a wedding we want something small but we don't want it too casual if that makes sense" before my mum could pipe up Sue answered "got it" and reached over for a notebook and pen to start writing down ideas.

"Ok" she said looking at Angela "decorations, wedding favours, music, we'll need chairs organised... here's a list. Once Leah has finished she can help you" Angela nodded and took the list and picked up her laptop.

"Ok baby girl its me and you on wedding dresses. Tell me what you like and we'll start looking"

"Well I like the ones that are floor length but nothing too big and awkward. I like the bustles at the back and the ones with lace. I'd need something I can move in though"

I got online and started looking for wedding boutiques that we could visit whilst my mum was looking through the magazines for the dress.

* * *

**1 month later.**

Me and Jacob had barely seen each other for the last month and it was killing me to be away from him. He would come to my window in the middle of the night and we would lay together but as for spending time together - that was not happening. Too many plans for the wedding.

Planning had come to an end and it was time for the hen party. I was not allowed to know where we were going or what was happening.

I was scared at first I was going to be dragged to a strip club, but my fears were calmed as we pulled up in a car "not in a limo as that's the sort of thing that dickward would have done" Leah stated. She was right. They had taken me to see Phantom of the Opera in the theatre. They knew my love of old stories and realising that there were no theatre productions of Romeo and Juliet, they picked what they thought suited me best. They picked well I loved every moment of it!

Once we had left we were all back in the car when we pulled up outside a club. Even Renée and Sue were enjoying themselves. Leah was the designated driver seeing as she couldn't get drunk but she kept buying shots for all of us. Before I got too drunk Leah cut me off telling me I didn't want to be hung-over the next day. I agreed and switched to juice.

We were all dancing, I had a sash around me saying bride to be, the rest had badges saying hen party. Leah had picked tacky decorations for us saying it was more fun this way and it was. I realised that I would never ever doubt Leah and her planning skills - or any of my little party's skills!

Just then Leah grabbed my arm and nodded to Kim. Everyone surrounded me and we were leaving. I looked around confused (and so did Renée) as we were herded out by the others. Leah sped up and Kim was sending a text. As we were approaching the car, 2 figures came into view.

Edward and Alice.

* * *

**Not as long as I would have liked but I wanted to give you something. Edward and Alice appearing wasn't expected I thought they were gone but something was telling me that they needed to show up again. I don't think Edward would have given up that easily...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey glad you're all still following the story.**

**Well here's the thing. I was completely stuck on this chapter. The end of the last chapter was supposed to be them going home and then getting on with the wedding etc but I was unable to write that - everything was telling me that Edward would not leave her alone. Its not in his nature to just allow Bella her life without him - I mean he tried to kill himself in Italy without her so he wouldn't give her up now. Alice I tend to view as Edwards sidekick. she just sort of tags along to help him - shes selfish more then evil...**

**I have written this chapter 4 times in different ways. I hope you like it, it hasn't much purpose except as I said before Edward would never give Bella up and this is the chapters purpose. **

**This story won't have many chapters left. I have 3 other stories to work on and countless ideas written on my memo section of my phone and in a notebook by my bed. I'm desperate to get a Dragon Age or Alice in Wonderland or Harry Potter fanfic written plus so many other twilight ideas that won't leave my head. Please check the rest of the stories out. I don't want to start more stories before finishing the ones I have up already**

* * *

The sight of them caused us to sober up quite quickly. Leah stood in front of all of us and the other imprints surrounded me as we huddled behind Leah.

His eyes met mine. I froze in the centre of the group, wondering what he was planning.

He extended his hand to me "Bella my love. I've given you time to come to your senses but it concerns me what I've heard. Are you planning on marrying the dog tomorrow?" he asked me and I felt my anger come through "no I'm not marrying a dog I'm marrying Jacob"I snapped, causing him to frown "same thing" he muttered.

He smiled again, a strange creepy smirk that came on really quickly. It made my body run cold "well we don't have long" he said and Alice jumped forward towards Kim who was next to me.

It all happened so fast, Leah was sworn to protect the imprints but she couldn't protect us all at the same time. She lunged in front of Alice to protect Kim and staying in front of me but that distraction was enough and Edward had Renée in his arms.

"I'm a vampire Renée" he answered the question that was on her mind and I watched her stiffen. "Now Bella this is what is going to happen. I have your mother in my arms. I could bite her or snap her neck as though it were a twig. That Bitch can't protect all of you and the dogs aren't here yet. You can choose what I do to her or you can walk over here and get in my car and I'll let your mother go"

I looked at him in shock and glanced at Leah, I could see her desperately thinking for a solution as her eyes met mine "the second she even attempts to shift your mother is dead" Edward growled, yet the smirk remained on his face. I knew I could not let my her die because of my own choices. I pulled out my phone and dialled Rosalie and put it back in my pocket. I figured she was the one most against me becoming a vampire so she would be the most help. I stepped forward.

I felt an arm grab mine and looked at Leah. I gave her a look hoping she would trust me and I moved forward as she let go.

I walked slowly to the car and opened the door and let myself in. I noticed the keys were in and the car was running and hopefully no-one noticed me open the window slightly. I didn't know where they would take me and hoped that the small crack would be enough for my scent or their scents to follow through. I manouvered my phone slightly so that the conversations in the car could be heard down the phone. I knew the vampires on the other end would have brilliant hearing so I knew not to worry. I just hoped that Edward would say something to give our location away.

Within moments I was joined by Edward and Alice, who pulled away quickly, I looked out of the window at the girls (and mums) behind us who were rushing to the car we drove here in. I hoped that my scent would come through enough for Leah and for the boys following. I watched Leah run to phase as my mum jumped into the driver's seat and then I couldn't see them properly anymore.

I waited a couple of minutes and thought my plan through. Edward must have an idea where we are going - where he is taking me and what he plans to do. If I could get him to admit it then there would be an extra chance for me being found.

"Edward. What's going to happen now" I asked him, my voice shaking slightly before I could control it

"Hush my love, just rest. I'm taking you away from the dogs so you can remember who it is you love. Then you'll be ready to join my family"

"What do you mean?"

"Away - I'm taking you on our honeymoon that we missed out on. I can take you to the island I planned - we can get married on the way and celebrate our honeymoon"

"Wait hang on - you are taking me away thinking I'm going to marry you?"

"Yes what do you think Alice is here for - she's your maid of honour we need a witness after all dearest Bella"

I was speechless for a moment "and what happens on the honeymoon?"

He smirked into the mirror "something that happens for all married couples - we consummate it! Oh and you'll be one of the family... I'll be turning you"

I felt sick the thought of Edward touching me - last year would have excited me but now that I had Jacob the thought of someone else doing to me what Jacob should be made me sick. I hoped that they would find me quickly.

**LeahPOV**

The moment they drove off we got into the car and drove. Renée drove like a mad women after them and I was impressed. Even better, the scent was weak but I was able to follow it seeing as Bella I'm guessing was smart enough to crack a window. The boys were behind quite close I could sense and they would be following Bella's scent. Just for added help I cracked our car window to add all our scents to make the trail for them stronger. Once away from the city (if they got that far) then I could get out and shift and chase them myself.

**BellaPOV**

We were in the car for about half an hour - just complete silence since Edward announced he wanted to marry me have sex with me and turn me into a vampire. I would rather die then become a vampire and had to think about my options if the boys were unable to find me.

I realised if we made it to the island I was more then likely screwed. I had to think and fast. "Edward - I need the toilet" I told him but was met with silence "please" I said but still silence. I hoped we passed a diner at some point so I could convince him to let me eat and drink maybe I could delay him there...

Suddenly a movement out of my window caught my eye. Far in the tree lines. I held myself still forcing myself not to look towards it whilst Edward drove. I was sure it was a wolf and hoped that it was one of my wolves.

Edward started pulling to a stop after a few more minutes. I looked ahead and could see some figures in the distance. He pulled to a stop in front of them. Once I realised it was Carlisle, Esmé, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie I felt relived and got out of the car with Edward and Alice.

We all walked forward and within seconds were surrounded by the wolves, all growling at Edward as they got between me and the Cullen's (well Alice and Edward)

Edward looked at Carlisle "how did you know I would be coming down this way?"

Rosalie smiled "you were planning on taking Bella to Isle Esmé were you not? Bella's smarter than you give her credit for she called me"

"You called her" he frowned looking at me behind the wolves "but why"

"Because you kidnapped me Edward. I had no choice, I didn't want to go with you I don't want to be with you. I am sorry that it took me so long to realise it and I'm sorry I realised on our wedding day but I love Jacob Black. I'm going to marry Jacob and I just want to be left to live my life."

I didn't think he would actually understand I was telling the truth. I was right he didn't. He started up with his usual babble of nonsense that I didn't listen too. I looked around and saw Jacob next to me and quietly asked him to phase (which he did)

"Jasper - can you read my emotions when I think of Jacob?" I asked and he nodded. "Edward can you read Jaspers mind and you will see what I mean". Silence for a minute.

"Now when I think about Edward" I paused for a minute until Edward frowned at me "Edward, Jasper has shown you my feelings and I've told you them. I don't know what else to do to get you to understand"

Just then the other car pulled up next to us. Jared phased quickly and pulled on his shorts as he ran over to keep them from coming near the vampires. I swear Renees eyes were about to pop out of her head at the sight of him - and not just because he could shift.

"Just let her have her life Edward. If she loved you like you wanted you wouldn't have to kidnap her. We're here for her protection and to make sure you don't break the treaty. If we leave now the wolves will let us go but you can't return to Forks in Bella's lifetime and the treaty will be amended so that you won't ever enter into a relationship with a human again. If you bite someone even willingly then it breaks the treaty. We have agreed to this new treaty with them" Carlisle told Edward and we all waited in silence for Edward to speak.

Silence

"If you can't agree then we'll have to deal with him for kidnapping and endangering an Imprint. This is his only chance" Jacob growled at Edward. Edward just stared at me.

"Bella my love please you don't understand he will never love you as much as I love you. I..."

"I'm sorry son. We gave you the choice" Carlisle said to him as they all turned away. Jacob grabbed me in his arms as the rest of the wolves that circled him approached him. He led me back to the car where all the women were averting their eyes from the wolves.

**JacobPOV**

As she got in the car Renée glared at me " you and I have a lot to discuss wolf boy" she said to me, her lip twitching told me that it would all be ok.

Me and Jared phased and Leah took the wheel of the car. We were taking the long way home so we could make sure they got home safe. Edward had been dealt with and Bella was safe but the pack felt that this group had to have protection on their journey. We headed back but not without looking back one last time as the Cullen's comforted each other as a fire was built by the remaining pack members.

* * *

I finished writing this the other day just had to post it and will be working on the next chapter now


	14. Chapter 14

**This story is almost finished now, and I'll be moving on with another story afterwards. Like I've mentioned I have lots of ideas but don't want to start more stories until I finish these ones up as it takes me so long to update.**

**I must admit I'm not good at the whole wedding scene thing. They haven't done their own vows based on some stories I have read in the past where their own vows have made me cringe they have been so bad. I think that in itself has put a block on me being able to write them! (if you like that sort of thing I'm sorry not meaning to cause offence or anything)**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Bella

The day of the wedding despite recent events was a happy one. The morning went by in a blur. I remember being woken up by Renée early with all the girls waiting downstairs, getting smacked on the top of my head hard with a hairbrush by Leah who said I was fidgeting too much. I was surrounded having my hair done and makeup and then getting into my dress.

I remember looking at myself in the mirror at myself in the simple white gown that I picked simple make up and my hair curled around my face and thinking the difference between me today and me at the wedding with Edward and thinking about how much happier I felt in everything - my hair moved smoother, my makeup more natural no big massive dress. The wedding was about me and Jacob. I actually had a say in it!

As my dad entered the room I brought my mind to focus. The same as last time, he didn't have much to say but his expression said it all. This time he was happy that I made the right choice, he was happy that I was with someone who loved me more than anything and he was happy that we would be living close by so he'd never lose me. He pulled me into a hug carefully to not mess up my dress and when he let go "you look beautiful Bells"

We shared a smile as I took his arm and we walked from the room. We climbed into a rented car - not a limo as that's something Edward would have hired with our driver (Sam had offered) and we arrived.

I made my way to the gazebo which was blocking the view of the ceremony from the car park so I didn't get a glimpse of Jacob but I didn't have to wait long as Sam kissed my cheek and went to the front to join Jacob the music started up.

My focus going down that aisle was to not trip. I watched my step carefully and made it to the end Charlie took my hand and placed it in Jacobs and I looked into his eyes and smiled.

I didn't hear a word that was said, I opted for traditional vows. They said everything I needed to - and anything else was between me and Jacob. All I could think about was that in a few minutes Jacob would be my husband and I felt a shiver of excitement run through me.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

We danced after the ceremony for hours, stopping only to eat, drink or catch our breaths. I danced with everyone there. Everyone enjoyed themselves and the wolf whistles that everyone made when Jacob announced that we were leaving. The big smirk on his face didn't help matters much. He scooped me up in his arms and I threw my arms around his neck and squealed in surprise as he carried me off the beach with shouts such as "love you baby" from my mum and the worst "don't forget what I told you, if you get the angle just right... oww sorry Chief Swan" from Quil.

We got back in the rented car and Jacob drove me past his house. We weren't heading towards Forks so I wondered what was happening.

**JACOB**

This morning was hectic for a bunch of guys that can get their trousers on in seconds it took ages for them to get into their suits. All the stress from the morning was worth it as I looked up the aisle at my beautiful Bella.

The moment we were pronounced man and wife I wanted to scoop her up in my arms, drive somewhere and do what I've wanted to do to her since I first met her. Yeah back then I was just a horny teenager but since then I've fallen in love with her and tonight... well tonight is going to be amazing.

The worst part of the night was when I danced with Renée and she had a talk with me. It was not expected but didn't surprise me from what I knew of Renee. I spent about 4 minutes (or however long the song lasted) being told that I should be careful with Bella since its her first time then it got more awkward as she gave me pointers on how to make Bella happy in bed. Let me tell you that it was a relief when the song was over and Bella came to my rescue. Seriously that women had no verbal filter. She was like a female version of Quil.

I knew that Bella was dying to know where we were going and yes I was taking her on a honeymoon but I had a surprise first.

We pulled up to a house about the size of mine. It was built on land owned by my dad that he gave me as a wedding present. There was a house almost finished. I explained to Bella that the house was only a 1 bedroom and me and the pack had been working on it since I woke up so I could provide a home for me and her. Judging by her reaction to the place I could tell she loved it - my reaction to her reaction made me almost take her on the floor right there.

We drove to Seattle, we had a plane the next day. I didn't want to get a plane that night because I wanted us to spend our wedding night together. I quickly dealt with our reception and brought Bella up to our room.

It wasn't cheap and not something I could afford but it was a wedding present - the land and the house from my father and the honeymoon from Charlie and Renée - plus an extensive gift voucher to provide furniture for our soon to be home.

I opened the door and scooped Bella up, carrying her into the room.

* * *

**A/N Sorry this chapter is so short - the next will contain their wedding night lemons ONLY so anyone not wanting lemons can skip the next chapter. **

**I think there may be 2 more chapters maybe 3 before we're done with this :) IF there is anything you need me to clear up - any relationships you want me to be a bit more detailed in etc then let me know I'll do what I can with them before finishing up :)**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N

This chapter is only lemons. If it's not your thing then feel free to skip this as there is nothing important to the story in here.

Also to point out that in every story when they have sex for the first time - where it hurts for a few seconds for a girl then its good is utter lies and crap. It doesn't stop hurting 10 seconds later to be replaced by intense pleasure. Maybe for the extremely rare girl but the majority of us I'm referring to...

* * *

I knew Bella wanted me I could see it in her eyes - smell it on her. I had set her down and watched her look around the room, watched her look at the bed with her bottom lip between her teeth

"You're my wife" I growled at her and she nodded. "I'm going to mark you" I added and she nodded again. She could tell my wolf was coming out and she was being submissive towards me. I liked it and hated it at the same time, the wolf wanted her to submit to me, but the man in me... I wanted her to take control to pin me down and ride me before I took control back. I had a long time to fantasize about this night and I didn't know where to start.

Getting her naked. That would be a start.

"Turn around" I growled at her and she did as asked. She seemed to like me taking control I realised as I breathed in and smelt her starting to get aroused by me. I brought my hands up her back and pulled at her laces on the back of her dress, the top being a corset meant it laced up. They were quite easy to do and the lower half of the dress being a simple zip made sure she was out of her dress in moments. I took a step back and watched her as she turned around, clutching the dress to her chest. I could see the nerves in her eyes and still couldn't understand - she was the most beautiful girl I could ever hope to meet and my soulmate - why did she doubt herself?

"Bells don't be nervous love" I told her. She took a deep breath before removing her hands and letting the dress fall to the floor.

Thoughts about taking it nice and slow left my head for a moment as I took in the sight before me - Bella in a strapless lace bra and matching panties stood in front of me and I wanted to rip them off her and take her against the wall on the bed the floor - wherever I could but I tried to hold onto my sanity. If I rushed this I could hurt her - I had to be gentle and prove to her that I'm worthy of her.

I moved towards her as I undone the top button of my shirt and without fussing with the rest the shirt was up over my head. I kicked my shoes off too and reached for her. She moved into my arms and I pressed my lips to hers softly. Within moments I felt her tongue running against my bottom lip and opened my mouth to hers. The electricity flowing between us was intense.

I moved towards her, gently pushing her back until the bed was behind her knees causing her to sit down. I stood over her and slowly undone my trousers. I pulled them down and off with my socks leaving me only in my boxers. I watched her gaze slowly move down my body to my groin and her cheeks went red as they flicked up to my face with pure lust in her eyes.

I smirked at her, she didn't know what she was getting herself into, and from her surprised look I'm sure she was impressed by what she saw. I slowly knelt in front of her and brought my lips to hers. I slowly moved my lips down her body, over her collarbone between her breasts and onto her stomach. As she realised where my lips were heading she wiggled as though she was trying to get away.

I wasn't letting that happen - I knew my Bells hadn't got further then a few kisses and I intended to show her what a hot-blooded (as opposed to cold leech) REAL man could do to her.

I looked up at the panicked look in her eyes "Bells I won't make you do anything you don't want but let me make you feel good - please just trust me" she looked at me for a long moment and when I went to move, thinking the silence was her response I saw a small nod and a nervous smile. I decided to build upto that, and kissed my way up to her breasts again. As I reached her bra I brought my hands to her back and undone it and ran a tongue over her nipple gently as she let out a groan.

I started softly at first, running my fingers over one as my mouth played with the other, biting gently, rubbing and caressing her and when I felt her relax my hand moved its way down her stomach and as she tensed I brought it to her thigh. I stoked the inside of her thigh almost touching but not quite for a few moments. I wanted her to feel comfortable enough for me to touch her.

I felt her wiggle under my touch, desperate for more but I didn't give it to her. I focused my mouth on her breast and my hand on her inner thigh. It wasn't until I felt her try to move towards my hand that I allowed it to gently brush her underwear and a second time but still not giving her what she wanted. I brought my lips off her breast to look into her eyes. The panic had gone but the lust had intensified and taking a deep breath in made my head spin with the smell of her arousal.

I brought my hands to the edges of her panties (noting she was no longer nervous she was now extremely willing) and pulled them down and as I took them from her legs and stood up, I felt her jump from the bed and bring her hands to my boxers. She looked at me before removing them, checking if I had any objection. I chuckled - no objection whatsoever - we could both see the tent I had provided and it was nothing to be ashamed about - quite the opposite "I decided if you got to see me naked its only fair I got to see you too" she whispered to me, her lips trying to hold back a smile. I allowed her to pull them down, having to kneel to get them down to my feet. As my dick sprung free and almost hit her in the face she jerked back and pretended not to be looking at it. I noticed as she slipped my boxers off her eyes kept moving back to it again and again.

As I stepped out of my boxers I waited, expecting her to get onto the bed. But she was frozen in place. the thoughts running through my head at what she could do in that position made me even harder. "You can touch me Bells" I groaned and she looked up at me. She brought her hand up to my dick, keeping her eyes on mine and took it in her hand. My legs felt weak - she hadn't done anything except hold it yet I was shaking I felt like a prat.

She took her time stroking it up and down trying to work out what I liked and I slowly moved us around so I was sitting on the bed as she explored. I was more then happy to make her feel good and not get anything in return, but wasn't going to turn her down if she wanted to make me feel good too.

When she had done exploring she looked at me and I put my hand over hers. I showed her the pressure I liked and brought her hand up and down over me. I let go and allowed her to go on her own and even though she was inexperienced it was the most amazing feeling I had ever experienced. I felt myself building and came to my senses. I grabbed her off the floor and threw her on the bed gently. "lets not rush this" I panted at her and I saw the realisation hit her face as she smirked. "You like that you can have that effect on me don't you?" I asked and she nodded smirk still attached "now lets see if I have the same effect on you" I told her and before she could say anything I brought my hands between her folds and started teasing her.

The way she moved under my touch as I stroked her and played with her body - I knew I was doing right - Paul had helped - within the last few weeks he had shown me everything he could think of - as much as I didn't want to see him shagging countless girls, now I knew what I needed to do to please Bella and in a way I was glad.

I brought her close - I think she was close by the sounds she was making and she was loud. I liked that, and my wolf did too. We liked knowing our mate was enjoying what was happening. I took the opportunity to slip a finger inside her and slowly thrust it in and out. I felt a moan escape my lips as I realised how tight she felt - as a virgin I didn't know what to expect before this very moment and the thought of that tightness that choked my finger alone around my cock was driving me crazy.

I slowly added a 2nd finger. She was drenched in her juices so I doubt it hurt, in fact she was pushing herself against my fingers every time I thrust them into her. I used my other hand to play with her hard nub at the same time and felt her body twitch and move as she let out the most erotic noises and at the same time tried to move away. I moved my hand away and held her hips in place and brought my tongue to her. I lapped up all her juices and teased her and within seconds she screamed my name and her body was shaking. I slowed down and stopped and let her lay for a moment before looking at her. She was breathing heavily not moving. I decided to let her recover for a minute before taking her.

When her breathing returned to normal I sat back on the bed and looked at her naked body. I was ready to take her but didn't want to hurt her. It was inevitable though and hopefully I had relaxed her enough so it wouldn't hurt her too much. I climbed on top of her and whispered in her ear asking if she was ready for me and she nodded.

I felt nervous now as I lined myself up and slowly brought my hips forward. I felt myself enter her as slowly as possible and saw a slight frown on her face. I kept stopping giving her time to adjust until I reached the barrier.

I waited for her to tell me it was fine before giving a final thrust breaking her barrier and at the same time bit her as softly as my wolf would allow (but hard enough to mark her) on the shoulder by her neck. I saw her eyes water and she bit her lip at that moment hard enough to draw blood so I held completely still. Once she eased up I thrust slowly and softly, noticing the grimace on her face. I asked her if she wanted to stop but she shook her head. I tried to be as careful as possible as I continued.

Sooner than I would have liked I finished. I felt myself spill and gently I came out of her. I left her on the bed as I went to the bathroom to get a towel and wet it. I cleaned her thighs from semen and blood gently. I knew she didn't enjoy the sex part of our night, just the foreplay but the pack had told me that at first girls don't. Sam had a lot to say on the matter too and I done my best to make it feel as good as possible for her beforehand. Hopefully it won't take long to feel good for her too. I ran her a hot bath straight after I helped her clean up and as she relaxed in the bath I changed the dirty sheet.

After her bath we just lay on the bed holding each other.. I felt guilt for the pain she was in and I guess it showed.

"I love you Jacob Black"

"I love you Bella Sw... Black"

She giggled "Guess it will take some getting used to?"

"I'll get used to it - I've waited a long time for you to share my name. I'm sorry I hurt you"

"I don't care that it hurt - it was expected. I've heard the more we do it the better it feels. It may hurt the first time and be a bit sore for the next few times but after that it'll just be pleasure"

I kissed the tip of her nose and pulled her against me tighter. That night we fell asleep in each others arms. The perfect ending to the perfect day.

* * *

Hopefully you all enjoyed the lemon and the fact that Bella is like all us normal women who experience the pain of it. If you prefer the fantasy where it stops hurting after a few seconds let me know I'll keep it in mind when writing the rest of my stories...

I seem to be on a writing spree at the moment so I'll have your next chapter up quite soon

Just remember - I own nothing :)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N - Cullen chapter as requested :)

I own nothing

* * *

The Cullen's stayed in a hotel that night. The thought of travelling the whole way to the Denali clan was daunting after what had happened to Edward. Also for appearances sake meant they couldn't just run the whole way.

They felt sad about what they had to do but they had no choice - it was self-preservation for the most part - in the past they could have taken on the wolf pack due to them outnumbering the pack. Now there was no chance - even though Carlisle would never consider fighting them. He had hoped to get through to Edward sooner.

Edward always was a hopeless romantic and had spent so many years looking for his women and they had all thought he had found it in Bella - why wouldn't they, it's not like Edward ever showed any interest in women in the past, but Carlisle knew he longed for a mate the same way he had Esmé or Jasper had Alice or Emmett had Rosalie.

It wasn't until Edward asked them to leave the first time that cracks started to show. A lot of questions were brought up. Why didn't Alice see the events of the birthday party in advance for example - something that she dismissed as "that's not how it works" but one of them knew she was lying. One of them could detect deceit.

Once at the hotel Jasper approached Alice. He was a war man, he tolerated a lot in his love for Alice but he was no walk over - that's not the way to win a war after all and maybe this wasn't the same as a war but she needed to be with the family or not and she had to make that choice.

Jasper lost no time informing her of this - Alice obviously confused at first but she took a moment to look into the future for the conversation "No Alice, you're not skipping everything to check how this ends you're going to do this with all of us here" He sighed - a very human hindrance that he had failed to escape "You followed Edward why?"

"I just wanted to help. He and Bella were destined to be together"

"No she is destined to be with the wolves. Alice I may not be a mind reader but I can feel your dishonesty and your deceit you need to start telling us the truth if you're part of this family.

"I just wanted her to be part of this family before she became one of theirs. At first I saw her becoming a Cullen but that would flicker back and forth as Edwards hold over her got weaker..."

"His hold?"

Alice looked around guiltily before sighing "when she was under his influence the visions of her becoming a Cullen were more regular, but when he left they happened less and less. Him leaving was his way of proving that she loved him really - he wasn't around to influence her and she still had the reaction that she did" a pause "and him seeing her breakdown in other people's thoughts was what he deemed to be his proof - she was destroyed without him so she must love him he thought"

No-one expected Carlisle to shout "he almost destroyed her and forced her to love him - of course she had that reaction, he messed around in her head and when she left she hadn't made a choice for herself in so long she didn't know HOW to live. She learnt how to be human again from Jacob Black why couldn't Edward see that?"

"He couldn't see that because he expected everything he wanted to fall into his lap. He wanted so he got. It's always been the way - for all of us really. We have money we have power we have influence, we can convince people to bend to our will as easily as breathing for humans is. Face it we're selfish monsters and Edward has proved that today. He got what was coming to him he was taking her free will away from her. He would rape her and then turn her when she was not his. I don't feel sorry for him, he chose his fate he refused to listen to what anyone said and he refused to care for what Bella wanted. None of us would have chosen this fate if we had the choice and Bella didn't want this either. Leaving Edward at the altar was the best thing she ever done because it gave her a life instead of giving her a death sentence - not even death, just existing... like this as a monster." Rosalie spat

There was a long pause as everyone thought over Rosalie's words.

"But what pisses me off is that this family allowed her to become part of it in the first place. We're dangerous and then the Volturi found out about her... this cannot be allowed to happen in future. We need to keep all humans away from us because they need to live. That's why we drink from Animals is it not - to stop humans suffering. Well we still let poor Bella suffer so we need to be in agreement."

The Cullen's stayed quiet, the truth of Rosalie's words sinking in for those who didn't realise the extent of the damage. Although they wanted Bella to be part of their lives they knew that it wouldn't be possible. They decided that Alice would keep an eye to make sure Bella was safe but Rosalie would be Bella's only contact if Bella ever needed their help she would call Rosalie.

Carlisle knew he his family had a lot to learn - both him and Alice especially as he allowed Edward to pursue Bella when they first arrived and how Alice helped Edward. He decided that Jasper was to take Alice to Egypt to his friends there. They lived a practical lifestyle that didn't revolve around material goods and for someone like Alice to go without shopping trips and getting her nails done would be a good start to her punishment. The rest of them were to go to the Denali coven to take a step away from civilization - a much-needed action after all the pain that their coven had caused.

* * *

Ok I think 2 more chapters to go...


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the last chapter sorry everyone. I will do an epilogue or a sequel for this so please let me know what you would rather have and which you think would be better to do for this story.**

**My plan now is to work on another story and then decide where I want to go with this once I 'finish' another one. I really need opinions on this - do you think there's enough for a sequel or just an epilogue - I don't want to continue with something that should be wrapped up in a pretty bow after all so please let me know what you want :)**

**There is a lemon in this chapter but I've marked it so you know when it starts and ends**

* * *

They had waited a couple of days after the first time then every other day Jacob was as gentle and as careful as he was the first night. By the end of the two weeks Bella could tell that the discomfort was going and actually starting to feel pleasure now she wasn't focusing on the sensations that were sore and uncomfortable.

Although it was time to come home Bella was sad. She didn't spend the honeymoon in the way she had read - in the throes of passion as it were - instead her and Jacob were slow and careful but the time they had spent exploring each others bodies and only that morning he had caused her to orgasm as he had every time but it was always with his tongue or hand. she wanted it to be from him inside her.

She didn't fault Jacob at all, in fact felt bad that Jacob had to be so restrained with her. He had reassured her time and time again that he had no problem taking his time because now he wanted to be slow and gentle with her - she deserved all the time in the world if that's what she needed!

They pulled up outside their new house and Bella gasped - it looked finished and she had high hopes that the inside was done as well as the outside. They got out of the car and the front door opened and Sam and Leah stepped out.

"It's all done but all neutral - a blank canvas for you to do whatever you wanted with it" Leah told Bella pulling her into a hug and then Sam. As she tried to go inside to take a look Jacob swept her up and insisted to his struggling wife that it was traditional for him to carry her over the threshold.

Arrangements were made for the following day to go furniture shopping as there was nothing at all in the house. "We were going to have it completely ready for you when you arrived, then decided on the basics - but as we were listing the basics especially the kitchen stuff i realised that you'd want a say because God forbid I bought the wrong set of knives for your cooking" he said with mock horror and Bella pretended to huff and pushed him on the arm. "I'm going to enjoy tomorrow" she told him and he smirked "You'll enjoy tonight even more".

They headed to Billy's house for all the pack and Bella's parents to come and see them and welcome them back but they didn't stay for too long as Jacob had reservations to take Bella to dinner and then a hotel for the next few nights until their home was furnished.

He had also spent his time chatting with the pack about a joint business venture. Due to schedules, family, imprints, school/education and any other matters none of the boys would ever become a big earner - they were all struggling to keep the various aspects in check and devote as much time as they should. Working a regular job was out of the question.

Bella had suggested running their own business. They would be in charge so wouldn't ask questions and Sam could run pack schedules and work schedules so there would be no excuses why people would be tired in work. Raising the capital would be the problem, there would be a lot for them to need to do.

They made a list of ways to raise the capital, Bella had the car Edward bought her she could sell which made up the majority of it. Jacob had insisted on asking a higher price for it and maybe taking it to an expert to get it valued properly due to all the extras Edward had put in it for Bella's safety. Once they do that then they know whats left to pay.

They decided to wait till he had moved to make the plans.

Shopping with half the pack and imprints was eventful. Bella had centred everything (except her bedroom furniture) in having a large pack - a spacious sofa and bean bags and cushions. Thick comfortable rugs and large dining table with massive fridge and freezer enough for her to cook and store a lot of food. There was still a lot they needed, the living room being half done (another sofa would be ideal for starters) and the only bedroom they had furnished was their own but anything that could wait was left. the gift card was generous enough but there was a whole house to furnish and garden too.

After this visit the car was taken to a local dealer recommended to them - Percy Woods who's full value of the car surprised everyone. A car, with all the extras that Bella's car possessed was actually in demand for someone very important who needed a car this secure. The dealer had been looking for a few days for something this secure. When the pack got curious and asked who it was for, the dealer smiled and said he wasn't able to give that information.

It could have been anyone - someone from the government perhaps, maybe a celebrity but unbeknown to everyone it was Rosalie Cullen.

Alice had called to let them know that Bella needed the money for a business, so Carlisle had opened the safe. They had to remind him that Bella wouldn't take the money but Alice had seen Charlie asking around for a good car dealer to sell Bella's car. Alice had seen all this by watching Bella but as she couldn't watch Bella due to the wolves, so watched Charlie and Renée to make sure Bella was doing well.

Rosalie and Emmett came down to the dealer, turning up in an expensive car. She spoke to Percy Wood a known car dealer in Seattle and expert and explained to him that she was required for her client to get a car for their safety. She thought back to when Edward bought the car and she looked at it and described its safety features almost perfectly. She also offered him a large cash sum if he were to get her a car to meet her specifications. When she was questioned she explained her client was a high-profile person and its best they aren't mentioned. The dealer nodded and shut up feeling intimidated by her tone. She had told him for these purposes he would need to contact her when the car came about and she would discuss how to make this payment.

The pack didn't have to wait long until Mr Woods (call me Percy) came back into the room. He was smiling from ear to ear.

They had sold the car for almost 3 times what they had expected making a very large amount over what they needed for the tiny garage they planned to buy.

There was a lot of thought on what to do with the extra money, and they put that on hold and made their way home to wait for the furniture to arrive - as they paid extra to have it delivered immediately. The cost of that was less than staying in a hotel.

Within a few hours the rugs were down, the flatpacked was put together and bedcovers had even been put on the bed. Pizza had been ordered and eaten and the pack sat around again, Bella on her computer in the corner looking at bigger premises.

There had been some debate on how big they could manage, the one before had space to expand but was too small to take more than 1 car in that needed extensive work, but they didn't want it too big as with everything else there would be 2-3 of them there at a time.

It was a couple of hours before Bella found something that excited her. She had found two properties next door to each other. The first being the garage, quite large but not too big. Only problem as Jacob pointed out was there was no waiting area for the customers.

Her smile grew as she presented the property next door Ajoined to the garage. It needed a lot of work but was dirt cheap. "Why wait in a little waiting room when you could go next door and have dinner?" Jacob smiled at her and decided to call them the next day for a viewing.

That night when everyone had left Bella and Jacob got to spend their first night in their own place. "did you ever think your life would be like this?" Bella said as they tidied up

Jacob shook his head "no idea. I didn't even think I'd have you and now your my wife and we're about to start our own businesses"

"Plus we have our own home together"

He smiled "I think we're doing pretty well for ourselves"

"We're about to do even better" She replied

"Whys that?"

"Oh nothing - can you finish up down here so i can get ready for bed" She asked and rushed upstairs with Jacob staring after her.

***** LEMON ALERT *****

Bella took a while to get ready for bed and Jacob just relaxed on the bed in his boxers waiting for Bella. Eventually he heard the bathroom door open and Bella stood in the doorway, looking nervous as hell even though she was smiling and wearing skimpy underwear.

He was ready there and then for her but as he got off the bed to go over to her he heard her speak "stop"

He froze and looked at her and she looked back. He sat back down on the bed and waited.

"Boxers off" she ordered and he complied

"Lay down"

So he did. He really wanted to see where she was going with this and her being bossy was a massive turn on.

He lay down and she made him wait a few moments before coming around to the side of him. She took a sash that was tucked under a pillow and tied his wrist to the bedframe and moved around until both hands and both feet were tied.

They both knew he could tear them easily but Jacob really didnt want to tear them he wanted Bella to continue and she did.

She stood over him smirking taking in every bit of him and brought her lips to his. As they brushed and he lifted his head to deepen it she pulled away, teasing him and climbed on him.

"I'm in charge" she told him and he told his wolf to back down. His wolf wanted to be in charge and Jacob kept telling it that Bella was the imprint and number one rule was for his imprint to be happy. His wolf didn't argue with that and backed down but still seemed displeased with the choice. He didn't care if the wolf was pleased or not because he most certainly was!

Bella was straddling him now just watching his face and he realised he hadn't answered

"you're in charge"

And with that he felt her rub herself against his dick. He couldn't feel her completely as she had underwear on but he could feel how wet she was becoming. The friction obviously feeling very nice on her skin as she was letting out little moans. She stood up on the bed, standing over him and stepped off, taking her underwear off her. and then straddled over his legs again. She placed a kiss on his thigh and then the other one working her way up... closer and closer and just as she reached it she continued up his stomach.

He let out a groan he was desperate for her, to put his dick somewhere. Her controlling him like this was making him desperate, he wanted her so badly he wanted her to scream his name over and over again. He had to force himself not to break the straps and flip them over.

She continued the teasing and slid up as she put her lips on his ear and softly pulled on his earlobe. He let out a moan and she brought her lips to his this time letting his tongue enter her mouth and letting him show her how badly he wanted her.

She pulled away and turned so her back was to him and she was sitting on his chest. She leaned down and took the tip of his dick in her mouth. As she teased him he begged "lift yourself so we can both do this"

The moment his lips touched her clit that was hovering over his face she gasped and took his length in her mouth. They only lasted a few minutes like that, with Bella taking every drop that Jacob gave her and Jacob enjoying everything Bella gave.

She moved off him and caught her breath and calmed down. As she looked at Jacob he smirked and she frowned at him "I'm in charge" she growled, clearly annoyed that he had messed up her plans.

"Hey you were the one that let me" he protested then realising his mistake "but yes you're in charge"

She straddled him again rubbing up against his already hardened cock and her moaning resumed after a couple of minutes she took her bra off and ran her fingers over her nipples, it was taking Jacobs every bit of control not to free himself and take over. He groaned whilst watching her and feeling her soak his cock with her juices.

Without warning she lifted herself and slowly slid onto him. Her eyes closed she was focusing on not hurting herself. He held still, control was vital now, even one small thrust or movement could cause her pain.

She opened her eyes and slowly started moving and moaning and her hand moved back to her breast. He with the smallest of thrusts met her and watching her for any form of discomfort he gave bigger and bigger thrusts.

Bella seemed to enjoy it, her noises were louder than before and she was moving faster and faster to meet him. Then the dirty talk began. Jacob was shocked and it took less than 10 seconds of it before he could hold back.

"Oh Jacob your... cock feels so good inside me fuck me harder - harder please"

That's all it took that one sentence for Jacob to pull his arms and legs free and flip Bella over. He started thrusting into her, still holding back until Bella was begging again - all he was hearing was harder and faster and he was giving it almost all he had. He pounded into her and within minutes spilt inside her as he felt her walls sqeaze and she screamed his name.

When Bella fell asleep in his arms, he smirked to himself about Bella's behaviour that night - at least he knew he wasn't hurting her anymore now he was able to make every night as enjoyable as this one.

***** LEMON OVER *****

Within a couple of weeks Bella, Jacob and the pack were the proud owners of 2 properties side by side in Forks. There was a lot of work to be done to both of them, The Garage the better condition of the both of them and the restaurant's only good feature was a very solid structure and the potential to offer a lot of space.

It might even take upto a year for them to be up and running, but the hope of steady work for the pack in the garage and restaurant (as the pack was too big to all work in the garage) and hopefully once their name was out there then there would be enough business to expand and take the whole pack and Bella to get more staff.

As the pack looked around the properties and the Imprints were writing ideas for Bellas restaurant Bella and Jacob stood hand in hand, happy with how their lives were turning out after all the pain of the past.

**So would you rather have a sequel or an epilogue for this story?**


End file.
